Mafia Princess
by CountryGirlNina83
Summary: When Stacy Taglaiti starts to grow suspecious of her father, Sammy Taglaiti, she starts to look into her past only to realize...Sammy isn't her father. Stacy/Jason, Sonny/Carly
1. Back To Port Charles

*~*Mafia Princess*~* *~*Chapter One*~*  
  
The cold wind blew as she stepped off the private jet; she hadn't been to back home since she had to come back for her mother's funeral. She looked around for any familiar face, she saw families hugging as they embraced each other, and she missed that. She always knew her family would never be like those in the movies, but it was her family and since her mother was dead, the only person left in her life was her father. She looked as a dark haired man walked up to her, she was scared at first until she saw the familiar smile on the mans face.  
  
"Ms. Tagliati?" Stacy looked at him and smiled even bigger remembering that husky voice.  
  
"Brian? Brian Laramee? Still working for my father I see."  
  
"Eh, the pays good". Stacy smiled at the man, she remembered when she was still a child he would come in and read stories to her when ever her father would be gone on "business", and now this man had grown up even more.  
  
He picked up her bags and walked with her towards the awaiting limo. "How my father doing Brian?" Brian just placed her bags in the trunk of the limo and opened up the door for her, she looked at him. He knew that look, he'd seen it so many times from girls and this was one girl he hated to see it from.  
  
"He's doing as best as can be expected Ms. Tagliati" Stacy knew it was a lie, she heard it in her fathers voice, Sonny Corinthos was starting to anger her father and she didn't like it. She wanted her father out of the organization but like Brian had said, 'the pays good' she never had to worry about money and got anything she ever wanted. She sighed and stepped in the limo. Brian closed the door and wiped the sweat coming from his face, he knew the truth about Stacy's mother, Anna, but he didn't know if she was ready to hear it. He walked to the front of the limo and drove off from the airport as Stacy stayed in the back of the limo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning sun shinned in her room, she hated it when the maids would leave the curtains open, she wasn't in school anymore, and there was no need for her to be up this early. She took her pillow and put it over her face and muffled a scream,  
  
"MARIA!!!!!!!!!! GET IN HERE NOW!" A few minutes later, the maid Maria came walking into Stacy's room, she looked at Stacy and then to the window, she sighed. She had done this every time she stayed here.  
  
"Ms. Tagliati it's time to get up"  
  
"Five more minutes Maria"  
  
"Stacy Marie Anna Tagliati get up now!"  
  
"Go away, your not my mother"  
  
"Your mother must be turning in her grave" Maria put her hands over her mouth, she didn't mean to say it but it just came out, she knew how upset Stacy would be now since she mentioned that. "Ms. Tagliati I'm so."  
  
"Get out"  
  
"But Ms."  
  
"GET OUT!" Stacy grabbed her pillow from her face and threw it at Maria hoping it would send the message to her loud and clear.  
  
Maria walked out of Stacy's bedroom and walked down the hall. She walked to Sammy's bedroom and knocked on the door to make sure he was up, Sammy's voice from the room told her he was. A few minutes later Sammy walks out of the master bedroom in a suit, and walks down the stairs to the dinning room table, he stares at Maria, "Where's my daughter?"  
  
"Where do you think? She's still asleep" Sammy sighs and walks up the stairs, he opens up his daughters door and looks around the room. Stacy comes out of the bathroom wearing a red tank top, tight dark blue jeans, black boots, and her hair up in a ponytail. He smiles at her and hugs her; she looked so much like her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there when your flight got in."  
  
"It's okay dad, I know you had business." Sammy looked into her eyes, one of the many things that reminded him of who her real father was. Stacy smiled, her dimples could make him do anything.  
  
"So what are your plans today sweetie?"  
  
"Well I was going to look at PCU, maybe I'll go there for school."  
  
"You sure you wouldn't be better going to Oxford with the rest of your friends?"  
  
"Dad, most of my real friends graduated the year I was supposed to, but remember I took that year off of school when mom." Stacy paused remembering her mother lying in bed, sick as the cancer ate away at her. She wanted to be with her mom until the end, when her mom finally gave up she had been off of school too long to just start back again. She hated seeing her real friends graduate and leave her.  
  
She hated the boarding school, especially the name everyone called her, "Mafia Princess". Stacy shook her head trying to get the memories out of her head, she smiled at her father. "Please dad just let me go check out PCU and if I don't like it then I'll go maybe to Columbia or somewhere here in the states." Sammy hated seeing his daughter upset, he wanted only the best for her, he smiled and nodded. Stacy squealed and hugged him, placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"So are you going to go with me?"  
  
"I have a phone call to make first then I'll go okay?"  
  
"Dad, business on a Sunday? You promised you'd always take Sunday's off remember?"  
  
"This is something I need to take care of, now go downstairs and eat something okay?" Stacy looked at her father, he always treated her like she was a child, but she was 19 years old and hated being told what to do.  
  
She smiled and walked out of the room, Sammy watched as his daughter walked out of the room, he took out his cell phone and dialed a phone number and waited until a man on the other end picked up, "My daughters back here, I don't want the business touching her."  
  
Stacy walked down the hall, and went to hold onto her locket her mother had given her, she realized she left it in her room and walked back down the hall, she opened up her door a little bit and heard her father on the phone she stopped and listened, she always loved snooping around.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos is getting on my last nerve, I want him to realize I mean business. His wife, find her and take her to the warehouse. Once we have her, the plan will be in full effect." Stacy looked on in shock, her father ordering a kidnapping on another mans wife? Especially Sonny Corinthos, her mother had always talked so highly of him. She loved her father, but what happened to the man who took her and her mother in when she was 3 years old? The man who loved his daughter and was so happy? She rushed downstairs grabbing her car keys and raced out the door, ignoring the bodyguards attempts to stop her. She knew she had to tell Sonny before it was too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later the elevator doors opened up, Stacy stepped out, scared, what if he did something to her? What if her father found out? She looked at saw a bodyguard standing at the door to PH4, she knew this had to be Sonny's place; she walked up to the guard and smiled. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, hi I'm looking for Sonny Corinthos." Johnny looked at her, he'd never seen her before, but there was something about her that seemed all too familiar.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"Uh.well.not exactly."  
  
"Well you could start off by telling me who you are." Stacy shocked she forgot to mention who she was, maybe when he heard who she was it would get her in faster.or maybe it would get her killed faster.  
  
"I'm uh.I'm Stacy.Stacy Tagliati"  
  
Johnny looked at her shocked 'Tagliati'? There's no way she could be a Tagliati, she looked too precious and too innocent. "Hold on, I'll go see if Mr. Corinthos will take any visitors"  
  
Stacy smiled and nodded as Johnny opened up the door and stepped in. "Mr. Corinthos?" Sonny looked up from his desk.  
  
"What is it Johnny?"  
  
"You have a visitor, a Ms. Stacy Tagliati" Sonny looked on puzzled, knowing this had to be some kind of trap. Sonny motioned for him to let her in.  
  
"You can come in Ms. Tagliati" Stacy stepped into Sonny's house and looked around, it was so beautiful, she looked back over to Johnny and smiled,  
  
"Thank you sir". Johnny smiled at her, she was so polite, there's no way she could be a Tagliati.  
  
Sonny looked at her wondering what her intentions were. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Uh yeah Mr. Corinthos, I'm Stacy. Stacy Tagliati, Sammy Tagliati's daughter"  
  
"That's funny, because Sammy doesn't have any kids" Stacy looked at Sonny shocked, did he have to be so arrogant?  
  
"Actually sir, that's where you're wrong and right at the same time, My mother became pregnant with me when she was only 14, she raised me on her own and met my father, Sammy, when she was 18. He took me in and raised me as his daughter, he sent me away to boarding school when I was a child for my own protection I guess you could say. But that's not the reason why I'm here, Mr. Corinthos I come here with respect."  
  
"Well that's something good to come with, what do you want I'm a busy man." Stacy took in a deep breath, she knew if she said it wrong he'd kill her, no questions asked.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos, I know what my father does for a living, now I'm not proud of it but it pays the bills. I over.I over heard my father today on the phone with someone.he"  
  
"Come on, say it fast I have other stuff to do"  
  
"My father's going to have your wife kidnapped today. I don't know where but I know it's today." Sonny stared in shock, why would she come and rat out her own father; it had to be a trap.  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Because my mother spoke so highly of you sir, she told me that you were a family man, she always told me that if anything went wrong with my father that I could come to you, and I don't like what my father does but what I really don't like is that he's going to kidnap your wife. Please Mr. Corinthos I'm telling the truth about this." Sonny looked at her, there was something familiar about her, but he didn't know what.  
  
"Who was your mother Ms. Tagliati?"  
  
"Anna.Anna Maxell" Sonny's face turned to shock, as the name echoed in his head, the women he lost his virginity too all those years ago when he was a child. He knew she was telling the truth, no one knew about Anna, not even Carly.  
  
Could it be? Could this young women standing in front of him somehow be something him and Anna created? 


	2. Almost Caught

*~*Mafia Princess*~* *~*Chapter 2*~*  
  
Sonny stared at her, questions going threw his head, and Anna was his first love a woman he would of done anything for. He looked into Stacy's eyes, he remembered those caring eyes, and she looked like her mother in so many ways. It was like stepping into a time machine to his past. Stacy became worried from the long pause, was he going to hurt her? Did he believe her? She finally decided to break the silence.  
  
"Uh.Mr. Corinthos? I.I can show myself out the door if you'd like." Sonny just stared at her, still in shock but his shock soon turned to anger as reality hit him that Tagliati was planning a kidnapping on his family.  
  
"You come into my house, and you tell me these stories about kidnapping attempts on my family? You know what I could do to you little girl? I could kill you in a snap, no one would miss you. You like the life you're living?"  
  
Stacy was frozen in her place, unable to move or to speak, this wasn't the Sonny Corinthos her mother would tell her about, and this one was a monster. Sonny grew impatient and raised his voice scaring Stacy even more, "DO YOU LITTLE GIRL?!"  
  
Stacy trying to hold back her tears nodded her head, Sonny turned his back, she knew this was her one chance to get out of there, with his back turned she bolted for the door and ran past Johnny, and ran down the hall, towards the stairs.  
  
Sonny turned around and looked down at the ground, he hated to raise his voice at a woman, especially a young girl like her. He walked out of the penthouse and watched as Stacy swung open the emergency stairs door and slammed it shut.  
  
She ran down 2 flights of stairs and stopped at the bottom stair sitting down, the tears flowing down her face. The only man who ever raised his voice to her was her father and she hated remembering what it was like growing up with a father in the mafia.  
  
"SHIT!" Her father was going to kill her now when he found out she went to see Sonny.  
  
"Just play it cool Stacy, just play it cool, deny everything." She stood up and wiped the tears from her face, if her father asked she would say she had to give him a message from mom, that would be okay.  
  
She sighed and opened up the stairwell door and walked back to her car hoping and praying that her father didn't suspect anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sammy grew impatient of his daughter, she left four hours ago and it was dinnertime, he needed to leave so he could bask in the glory of his plan. Sonny was becoming a thorn in his side and he needed to be dealt with, the only way to get to Sonny was threw his family, and with the news that his wife was now pregnant Sonny would be sure to do what ever he wanted. Sammy's anger was beginning to get the best of him, 'She knew never to leave the house without a body guard, what was she thinking?' he went to the bar and poured himself some vodka, he took a sip and threw it across the room as the crystal shattered into a hundred pieces.  
  
A few minutes later Stacy walked threw the door, trying to remain unseen; she carefully walked up the stairs trying desperately not to make a sound. Her father heard her walking up the stairs, he was furious with her; she could have been hurt, kidnapped, or even worse killed.  
  
"STACY!" There was a long silent pause, Stacy began to get scared, she hated it when her father would scream out her name, she prayed he wouldn't scream out her full name, anytime he would do that, she knew she was in for some real trouble. She turned and began to walk to his office when she heard the words she despised to hear.  
  
"STACY MARIE ANNA TAGLIATI!" She could feel the goose bumps beginning to form as she began to breathe faster, she walked down the stairs. She looked down the hall towards the door at the end of the hall, her father's office.  
  
Slowly she walked, hoping that the time would help him to not yell at her. She opened his office door and saw him standing in front of his desk, angry. She didn't know why he was angry, she'd done so many wrong things, and there were so many reasons why he would be looking at her like that. She sighed as she closed the door.  
  
"You wanted to see me dad?" she said as childlike as she could. He just looked at her, thousands of thoughts going threw his head.  
  
"Yeah I wanted to see you, do you have any idea the damage you've caused Stacy?" She knew she would be in for it, she looked down at the ground, as her father came up to her, lifting her face up with his hand.  
  
"You missed out on your campus tour at PCU, now I had to do some negotiating, but I got you another tour tomorrow. Just please don't mess it up this time sweetie."  
  
A smile appeared on Stacy's face, he didn't know about her telling Sonny, she was in the clear. She still had a while to figure out a reason for telling him. 


	3. The Abuse Starts Again

*~*Mafia Princess*~* *~*Chapter 3*~*  
  
*Okay this chapter gets violent, just a word of warning to you guys, but Jason comes into the picture! YAY!*  
  
Note a star like this one (*) means it's from a song, just a heads up from now on so you guys aren't lost, lol. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile across town, Carly walked down the stairs of the penthouse, ready to leave for her club when Sonny came around the corner from the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sonny didn't want her leaving the house now since a threat was put out on his wife and unborn child.  
  
Carly puzzled smiled at him, "I'm just going to the club to do some paper work Sonny."  
  
"No, Max can get your paper work and bring it here, I don't want you on your feet so much it's not good for the baby. And I don't want you leaving the penthouse either for awhile."  
  
Carly still looking puzzled, tried her hardest to convince Sonny she was okay. "Sonny, hunny come on the club can't run itself, I need to go there and I'll be fine and so will our baby."  
  
"Carly you don't understand okay? Just please do this for me okay? Stay in the penthouse for awhile, it'll all be over with soon."  
  
Carly realizing something was wrong, didn't question Sonny but just turned and walked back up the stairs. For now she would be safe, and he could focus his attention on another matter at hand. He made sure Carly was gone before he picked up the phone calling Benny.  
  
"Yeah Benny I need you to do something for me, I need you to give me all the information you can find on a Stacy Tagliati and I need the information as soon as possible!" He'd get to the bottom of this, maybe it was all a set up orchestrated by Sammy Tagliati  
  
In the meantime, Stacy and her father began talking about the pros and cons of going to PCU as opposed to Oxford.  
  
"Pro it's closer to you"  
  
"Con there's nothing but bad memories for you here in Port Charles"  
  
"Come on dad, I've been away from you for god knows how long, I just want to be a normal kid. I'm 19 years old dad, soon to be 20 I'm not a little kid anymore I just want." their conversation was cut short as Sammy's cell phone rang, he hated when it would ring at the most inappropriate times, he looked at his daughter and sighed as he reached into his coat pocket and opened up his cell phone.  
  
"Tagliati.is it done.what do you mean she didn't show up?!.When.SHE DID WHAT?!" Stacy knew what the person on the other line had told her father, she could see it in his eyes, the anger building up, she knew what was coming once she got off of the phone.  
  
It was the one thing she hated about being back in Port Charles, her father would always let his anger get the best of him and this time he was really mad.  
  
Sammy slammed down his phone and looked at his daughter, she had gone to see Corinthos, she touched him, she was Corinthos' daughter, and all he could see was Corinthos.  
  
He had everything he wanted, he had Anna's heart, he had the docks, the money, the power, and he had Stacy as his daughter. Sammy didn't know what else to do, he walked over to Stacy, rage in his eyes. He grabbed her by her arms and threw her into the wall.  
  
Stacy hoping this would all end soon, began to think of other things, as her father berated her. He grabbed her again be the arms and slammed her again into the wall, this time her head hitting the hard wall causing a cut on the back of her head.  
  
*It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born*  
  
Tears flowing down her face, as her father screamed at her, he was so angry at her, his plan was down the drain and with her mother six feet under, she was the only one left for him to take his anger out on. He reached back and hit his daughter across the face causing her to fall down to the floor.  
  
*Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place  
  
Where she's loved  
  
Concrete Angel*  
  
He stared down at her, his anger still raging; he kicked her in the stomach and bent down grabbing her face. "If you ever.EVER get in my business again, I wont be so nice" he released her as she fell to the floor, the back of her head beginning to bleed as her hair picked up some of the blood, he took out a towel and threw it at her. "  
  
Now get cleaned up, you look like a mess."  
  
*Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
  
The neighbors hear but, they turn out the light  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
When mornin' comes it'll be too late*  
  
An hour later, Stacy slowly made her way threw the cemetery; her eye blackened now, her hand holding onto the side of her stomach. She knew she should go to the hospital but she couldn't bear the thought of them asking her what happened, and her having to explain how she mysteriously fell down the stairs for the 10th time in her 19 years of being alive. She knew only one thing could make her feel safe, only one person.  
  
*A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot*  
  
She looked at the stone, wishing she could be in there with her mother, away from this pain and away from this hurt. Her father would always go from being Mr. Nice guy to this abusive guy in half a second.  
  
She cursed God for giving her a father that would do that to her, she fell to her knees and sobbed, not for her mother, not for the pain she felt, but for what she knew she had to do.  
  
She kissed her mother stone and whispered to her, "I'll see you soon mom." She stood up, grabbing her ribs again as the pain shot threw her, little did she know someone was watching her, wondering how she got hurt.  
  
Sonny opened up his limo door and got back inside, she looked like someone had beaten her up, and he knew it had to have been a guy. As his limo drove off, he picked up his cell phone calling Benny once again.  
  
"Yeah Benny, I need you to do something else for me, I need you to get me the medical records for Stacy Tagliati, if she was sick I want to know about it, everything Benny. I want it all done by the time I get back to the penthouse." Someone hurt her, and he was going to find out whom.  
  
Stacy stared at the limo that drove off from the cemetery, not paying any attention to it, she got in her car. Her father had bought it for her when she graduated from high school, it was a total guys car, but she loved it, it was a classic. A fully restored '57 Chevy, it must of cost her father a lot but after everything he's put her threw she knew it was worth it.  
  
She drove for 45 minutes to the docks; she stepped out of her car, making sure to lock it. Slowly she walked onto the docks, looking at an island just across the lake. The Cassidine's lived there, she'd met the youngest Nikolas when she came back a year ago and he was pretty cute, only engaged at the time. But now he was single, she wished she were like him, he had found love at one point and was happy. She couldn't remember the last time she was happy.  
  
Tears slowly began flowing down her face, she could hear footsteps behind her but didn't pay any attention to it, and she was in her own little world away from everything. She was quickly brought back into the real world when the footsteps came behind her wrapping their arms around her, placing a piece of cloth over her face.  
  
What was happening? She struggled, slamming her heal down on the mans foot. He screamed in pain, she tried to run but he grabbed the back of her head, she screamed as loud as she could before the man grabbed her.  
  
A minute before Jason Morgan walked out of Kelly's; it was good to be back. He missed it here; he missed his job, Carly, Michael, and his grandmother. He walked down onto the docks as he heard a scream, quickly he raced down to find a man pulling a brown haired woman into an alley, he pulled out his gun and hurried towards the alley.  
  
The man pushed her into the wall, holding her hands together over her head with one hand, unzipping his pants with the other, he pulled down his pants and boxers in one quick motion. Stacy didn't know what to do, if she screamed he'd kill her, she just turned her head as he ripped open her shirt and lifted his hands under her skirt, feeling her warm center.  
  
Tears flowing down her face, this day couldn't get worse for her. Sonny yelled at her, her father hit her, and now this creep was going to rape her. She prayed that someone would come to save her, anyone.  
  
*~*What'd you guys think? Let me know!*~*  
  
Song Credit: Martina McBride "Concrete Angel" 


	4. Rescued NC17 Kind Of

*~*Mafia Princess*~* *~*Chapter 4*~*  
  
(NC-17, Kind Of) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No one can hear me." Stacy thought to herself. This guy was going to rape her and there was nothing anyone could do to stop this guy. At the same time Jason rushed down an alley, hoping he could find the women. She could be in danger and he was the only one to safe her.  
  
The man, still holding onto Stacy's hands with one of this own, quickly pulled off Stacy's panties and inserted a finger inside of her. The pain was too much for her, she screamed as loud as she could as the masked man reached back and hit her across the face causing her mouth to begin to bleed. She saw another figure appear from the shadows. Jason grabbed the man and threw him into the wall.  
  
Stacy looked up to the sky thanking God for sending someone to rescue her. She couldn't hold it back anymore as she fell to the ground, her eyes getting heavy. With her last ounce of strength she made sure to catch a good glimpse of the man who saved her. Jason not paying any attention to the women, continued to pound on the masked man.  
  
"If you ever, EVER touch another women like how you did with her, I'll kill you!" Jason reached into the man's pocket, pulling out the mans wallet. He pulled out the man's I.D. and threw the wallet back at the man.  
  
"I know who you are now and where you live. You touch another women, and I'll kill you!" The man nodded and ran as far as he could from Morgan.  
  
Jason watched the man run away and chuckled to himself, "Guess that guy won't be bothering you anymore."  
  
Jason turned around to the women and saw her lying on the floor; he rushed over to her and brushed her brown hair off to the side of the face. Something about her was so familiar but he couldn't think of it, he reached into his jacket pocket for his cell phone and flipped it open as he dialed 911.  
  
"Yeah this is Jason Morgan, I need an ambulance to the docks as soon as possible. There's a women who looks really hurt please hurry." Jason flipped his cell phone closed and went back to the aid of Stacy Tagliati.  
  
At the same time the masked man rushed around the corner when another man grabbed him and threw him into an awaiting limo. The man turned and looked at Sammy Tagliati who was holding out a wad of hundred dollar bills.  
  
"Is it done?" The man nodded as Sammy handed him the money.  
  
"Good my daug.Stacy will learn to keep out of my business. Soon I'll go to the hospital and be the worrying father. You remember to keep this between us, no one knows what I did."  
  
The man nodded as the car came to a stop, the man opened up the door to the limo and closed it, he began to walk away when a shooting pain came threw his body. The man fell to the floor gasping for air, the last words he would ever hear were those of Sammy Tagliati,  
  
"Finish it". With that Brian pointed his guy at the man's head and fired. 


	5. Out Of The Family

*~*Mafia Princess*~* *~*Chapter 5*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Finally the writer's block is over! I have so many plans for this story, hope you guys enjoy it. I had to get my computer fixed so that's another reason why it's taken so long for this chapter to come out. Enjoy it you guys! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been two hours since Jason Morgan had brought Stacy into the emergency room with the paramedics and still no word on her yet. For some reason he cared about her, no other women had ever done that to him and she was dead. It had been over a year since he had even been to Port Charles, not since the love of his life's death. Sonny had warned him that the more he stayed with Courtney, the more her life would be in danger. He kicked himself in the ass everyday for not listening to him. There was something about the mysterious women he had helped.  
  
At the same time Sammy Tagliati was arriving at the hospital, he had to quickly go into the 'loving and caring father' mode in front of everyone. He stepped off of the elevator, and quickly rushed over to the nurse's station.  
  
"My daughter was brought in here, where is she?!!!!!" The nurse was stunned, she knew about the mob wars going on in the town, and knew Sammy Tagliati but she had never seen this side of him.  
  
She looked threw the papers and finally saw the name 'Stacy Tagliati - Room 314' She looked up at Sammy, with concern in his eyes. He was the greatest actor ever, no one ever could see what he was really doing to his daughter, not even the men that worked for him and he was going to keep it that way. "She's in room 314 Mr. Tagliati".  
  
Jason standing in the waiting area, looked at the nurses station knowing that the mysterious women was in that room. 'She's Sammy's daughter? Well that accounts for the attack.' Trying to remain unnoticed he watched as Sammy rushed into the room, Jason walked over to the elevator and hit the down button.  
  
He needed to find out as much information as he could on the women, but first he had to see Sonny. In all the commotion he hadn't even let Sonny know he was back in town. He knew Carly was pregnant and wanted to be there for his best friend.  
  
Stacy laid in her hospital bed; she hated the smell of hospitals. She was so tired from the medication, all she could think about was the mysterious man who saved her, her white knight coming to her rescue. He had the sexiest blue eyes, all she could dream about was him, who was he? What was his name? More importantly was he single? She heard a knock at her door and opened her eyes hoping to see the man that saved her but instead saw her father.  
  
He was supposed to be the one to protect her all the time, but yet thinking about it he was the one that was always hurting her over the years. It was like she was his own personal punching bag.  
  
Sammy walked into the room, staring at his daughter, in a way he felt sorry for what he did to her but it was the only way she would ever learn. This business wasn't something to take easily, she could be killed in an instant and he had to prove to her that she could get hurt.  
  
He didn't hit her often, only when she really deserved it, and in his eyes she deserved it all the time. He didn't start to hit her until her mother was dead, she was the one good thing in his life and now he had to take care of a daughter that wasn't even his.  
  
Every time he looked at her he saw him, Corinthos. He had to keep them away from each other; he didn't want Corinthos to find out about her before his plan could take effect. Family meant everything to Sonny and he was going to use that to his advantage, even if it was his own family.  
  
Stacy studied her father's face, she was afraid he was going to yell at her, degrade her, and hit her. He was silent, that's what scared her most, the silence. She knew when he was quiet that was the worst; she figured they were in the hospital a public place, what could he do to her here? She broke the silence.  
  
"Hi daddy." She smiled, he couldn't resist her smile. That sweet innocent smile, but he had to protect her from Corinthos and the secret.  
  
"Stacy, you feeling better sweetheart?" This was a good sign she though, he wasn't yelling and he called her sweetheart, she was in the clear, so far.  
  
"Yeah daddy, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up from what happened.uh daddy?"  
  
"Yeah sweetheart?" Her thoughts quickly went back to Jason, was he waiting for her out there? Who was he? She couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
"Daddy, was there a blond haired boy out there by any chance?" Sammy thought to himself, the ambulance told him that there was a man that came in with her. It must have been the guy that saved her. He wanted to find this guy, he ruined his plan, but maybe the plan wasn't fully ruined. He had to get Stacy out of town at any cost, he wished she would of gone to Oxford but now he had to run her out of town or Corinthos would find out about her.  
  
"Sweetheart, listen to me what happened tonight can't happen again." Stacy sighed with relief, she figured he was talking about him hitting her maybe he realized that what he was doing was wrong and would stop doing it before he seriously hurt her or worse, killed her.  
  
"Stacy you need to get out of town, that guy was probably working for someone who wanted to get back at me. You're in danger here Stacy and so that's why I have you on the next flight back to England. I talked with the dean at Oxford and he said that he'd still accept you. I have Bryan back at the house and he's packing your stuff right now so as soon as you get released we'll take you to the airport."  
  
Stacy laid in shock; he was trying to get rid of her. Any other time she would want to leave after what happened but she felt some connection here, she wanted to know who the guy that saved her was, she wanted to be near her mother, more importantly she still loved her father and wanted to be here with him no matter what he did to her.  
  
She shook her head as he continued to talk. "I'll come visit you to make sure you get settled in sometime next week, and I'll make sure we find the guy that hurt you and I'll make him pay. When you get there you'll need to take some extra courses to finish up the semester at the right time, and you can come back for Christmas break and I'll make sure you have enough money in the bank every week for if you want to go out shopping with your friends. I know how much you."  
  
Stacy couldn't stand it anymore, she screamed at her father. "NO!" Sammy stopped mid-sentence and looked at his daughter, she had never raised her voice to him and it angered him.  
  
"No dad, I'm not going!"  
  
"Uh, I don't remember you having a say in this, you're going Stacy if I have to drag you on that plane you're going!"  
  
"I AM NOT GOING DAD! I'm staying here"  
  
Sammy wasn't about to let his anger get the best of him today; he would deal with her disrespect for him later when there weren't so many witnesses. He just sighed and looked at her, "If you don't get on that plane, you're out of my life you understand that? You'll be all alone, no one will want to take you in do you understand that? All the money you have, GONE! Everything you have, GONE! Now you WILL get on that plane, Stacy!"  
  
Not even thinking, strictly working on impulse Stacy smirked at her father, something he had never seen her do before. He thought he'd won; she was going to be on that plane and on the way to the airport he'd deal with her outburst. "That's fine dad, I don't need you anymore. I'll be fine alone."  
  
She was serious, Sammy saw it in her eyes, and he shook his head. Fine she wanted to be like this, then she wouldn't have anything no matter how much she begged him to take her back he wouldn't do it now.  
  
He sighed and looked back at his "daughter", "Have it your way Stacy, within a week you'll be knocking on my door begging me to take you back. All my enemy's will be after you and if they kidnap you I hope you have a fun time because I wont be coming to your rescue."  
  
With that he walked out of her hospital room, slamming the door behind him. He may have hated her at times, but he watched her grow up, trying to be the tough guy he held back the pain in his heart. Only to hear threw the door Stacy sobbing.  
  
"She'll be back in a week tops" he muttered to himself. 


	6. Candy

*~*Mafia Princess*~* *~*Chapter 6*~*  
  
Two Weeks Later.  
  
The place was packed, everyone wanted to see her. Frankly it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why everyone was there tonight, Stacy would be there. The music blasted and she walked out, at first no one said a word, until she turned around with a sultry smirk on her face. Slowly she ran her hands all over her body as the crowd came alive with her.  
  
She wasn't known as Stacy Tagliati here, no she was known as Candy, beautiful but her past was full of painful thorns. She walked over to the silver pole that stood to her left and grabbed onto it wrapping on leg around it as she let her body move to the beat of the music. She felt so dirty out there, but this was the only way she could survive in this world. Silently her heart broke as men grabbed her ass stuffing money into her thong.  
  
Five Minutes Later.  
  
Stacy walked threw the curtains to the backroom, also known as the dancers locker room. She sunk down in her chair and sighed, Crystal walked over to her friend and handed her a towel to wipe off her sweat. "You know you were great out there, why do you always seem upset when you come back here? You make more in one night then I do in 4 nights, you should be happy chick."  
  
Stacy sighed and wiped the sweat off of her body, she wanted to go back to her father to beg him to let her back in the family but she couldn't do that. Maybe if he saw what she was forced to do he would bring her back in the family. Her thoughts quickly changed when the owner of The Kitty Kat Club walked in.  
  
He always had an eye for Stacy, always trying to get in her pants but she would never have anything to do with him other then business. He slowly walked over to Stacy as she removed her makeup and threw her hair up in a ponytail, brushing his fingers over her neck. If he wasn't her boss she would of socked him right then and there for touching her, but she couldn't, she needed this job.  
  
"Stacy could I see you in my office?" Stacy nodded her head, she hated when he could ask her to come in his office. She stood up putting a robe over her "costume" and following not to far behind him. He opened up the door to his office, reluctantly Stacy walked in.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Connor looked at his piece of property. She was his, he owned her the very second she walked into the club. She wouldn't sleep with him, but soon enough he'd change that. Not only would she be his dancer but she'd be his in the bedroom too, but for now he was content with waiting.  
  
"Do you have it?" his breath made her skin crawl; she was repulsed by him in every possible way. He wasn't bad looking; there was no denying that. A 6ft blond, muscular built, wannabe thug, that summed him up. She reached into her bra and pulled out a wad of money and handed it to him. He walked over his desk and began counting the money.  
  
"8 hundred, I must say I'm very proud of you Stacy. You know the deal, here's your half. I have a little project for you to do in an a few hours, so you better be ready for anything." He handed her, her half of the money and a piece of paper with an address on it.  
  
She knew what a "little project" meant; there was some big shot in town that wanted a private dance from her. She never slept with the guys, it wasn't her style, everyone else thought she had slept with guys before, but no one knew the truth, she was still a virgin and she wanted to keep it that way no matter what.  
  
"What does he want?" her face emotionless, 'how did I get into this? Why didn't I just leave when dad wanted me to?' Connor smirked at her, her body was incredible. He wondered what it would be like to ride her, pound into her, make her scream his name.  
  
"He wants a private dance from ya Candy, maybe if you give him a little oral work, he'll tip ya nicely. You meet him at that address at 3am you understand? I know how much he's paying you so don't try to stiff me out of my half, understand?" Stacy nodded her head; this guy could be such a pig most of the time.  
  
"Yeah I understand, but I'm not touching him. Just like the ruled here, I'm not letting that slime touch me."  
  
A few seconds later, she felt a sharp pain course threw her back as her head hit the wall. She let out a silent gasp as her head hit the wall again. His eyes full of rage and anger, she couldn't get out of his hold, he was too powerful and she knew the more she struggled the worse it would be for her. He grabbed her cheeks forcefully and looked deep into her eyes only to see fear from her.  
  
"You know how much I hate it when you backtalk me missy, now if I find out that you were a problem to my client we'll have more things to discuss, understand?"  
  
Not able to form any words, only a nod of her head told him she understood. Tonight's client would bring in lots of money for him; he was going to use her as much as he could. He released her from his hold and gave her, her half of the money along with the piece of paper with the address of tonight's "client" written on it. As she was walking out he sat back down at his desk and told her once again,  
  
"Remember be there at 3 am, and make him very happy, Stacy." He smirked as she walked out of his office muttering something under her breath. Connor picked up his phone and dialed a phone number only to receive an answering machine.  
  
"Hey, it's Connor. She's working out perfectly here, always doing what I tell her to do. She sometimes gets out of line but like you told me I put her in her place. There should be no worries, she'll be begging to leave here soon enough, call me later.Mr. Tagliati" 


	7. Seeing Eachother Again

*~*Mafia Princess*~* *~*Chapter 7*~*  
  
The cold December morning caught Stacy off guard as she walked out of the Port Charles Hotel. It was now a little after 4 am and she was sore, the guy she had met that night wanted things to go further then she wanted, ultimately causing her to get abused yet again. She continued walking down the street for what seemed like hours, not really sure where she was walking to. Slowly the place became familiar, the docks, and the place where the mystery man had saved her only weeks ago.  
  
Still holding onto her side from the incident with the 'business man' an hour ago she sat down on the bench looking at the island across the water. Why was her life so screwed up? What did she do to deserve this? She became lost in her thoughts as she continued to look out at the water.  
  
At the same time, Jason Morgan walked out of the coffee warehouse. He didn't mind being there late at night for the shipments, he rather enjoyed it. For two weeks all he could think about was the women he had saved, he had asked Benny for all the information he could find about Stacy Tagliati and read about her every night. Benny had attached a photo of her, she was more beautiful then he could of imagined. For some reason Sonny was also curious about Stacy too, her medical records were longer then his rap sheet. January 1995 brought in after falling down the stairs; February 1996; surgery after slipping and hitting the coffee table.  
  
The list went on and on, even Sonny knew the reasons weren't real. She was being beaten, but one thing intrigued him about her, her birth certificate. The original one from when she was born was different from the one everyone else saw. The space where the father's name was to be placed was blank, but in the new ones the name Sammy Tagliati was placed. Who was her real father?  
  
He continued to walk down the docks and suddenly stopped, that hair, that face, it was her. She looked so alone, so cold, so scared. She leaned her head back against the bench and closed her eyes and began to cry. He couldn't stand back anymore, part of him wanted to hold her and stop her tears, another part wanted to find out who was hurting her. Slowly he walked over to her.  
  
Stacy still had her eyes closed when she heard the footsteps, her thoughts went back to her attack two weeks ago, and quickly she rose to her feet. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed and suddenly stood in shock, it was the same guy that saved her.  
  
Stacy stared at the man, he looked even cutter then she could remember. Those blue eyes, she could get lost in them forever, such love, such passion, he looked like he could protect her. It was pretty obvious since the first time they had seen each other he had saved her from that robber.  
  
She wondered if he would be able to see the hurt in her eyes from what had happened earlier in that room. She couldn't do it; she couldn't let him into her screwed up life. She turned and hurried away from him, not even looking back, just trying to get away from him.  
  
'Why is she running from me?' Jason thought he couldn't just let her out of his life that easily. He ran after her, finally catching up to her and grabbing her by the arm, turning her to face him.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you", trying to reason with her. His eyes quickly left her face to the bruises on her neck. Someone hurt her again, but who he had to find out one-way or another.  
  
"Yeah it's obvious you aren't going to hurt me but I'm late. So please get your hands off of me."  
  
"Testy, can I at least get a name from you since I am the one that saved your life a few weeks ago and since you've been the only thing going threw my mind since." Jason stated trying to sound all nice and sweet, he flashed her his pearly whites hoping she would open up.  
  
"Listen about that Mr.."  
  
"Morgan, Jason Morgan" Jason extended his hand taking hers into his, instantly sparks flew between the two.  
  
".Mr. Morgan, thank you for helping me."  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Huh?" This was getting fun, for the first time in over a year Jason was actually having fun with a girl.  
  
"What's your name Miss?"  
  
"Oh it's S.Candy, my names Candy". Jason stopped for a minute, were the files wrong on her, he was certain her name was Stacy Tagliati, why did she just say Candy? Maybe she was trying to cover up her real identity, he wanted to play along with this.  
  
"Okay uh, Candy, what did your parents love Candy or something?" Not finding his comments very funny, she gave him a smirk and continued to walk away from him out onto the street waiting for a cab.  
  
Jason hurried over to her. "So what are we doing?" Stacy looked at him, 'what was his problem? Why couldn't he just leave and go about his business?' but in a way she didn't want him to leave her alone.  
  
"I am going home, you on the other hand, I don't know what your going to be doing."  
  
He couldn't let her out of his life this easily, he had to stall her, "Can I give you a ride or something?"  
  
Oh god did she want to say yes, but she liked this little game they were playing, if he really wanted to know her he'd know what to do. Stacy continued down the street as Jason followed only a few feet behind her. Stacy knowing that he was following her turned around but was still a little stunned to see him right behind her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Stacy looked at Jason puzzled wondering why he was following her.  
  
"I'm just wondering why we went around in a circle" Stacy looked around, he was right they were back on the docks, she was lost, Jason gave her a concerning look.  
  
"I can uh.I can take you home if you'd like" Stacy gave him a questionable look, wondering what he was really up to, Jason realizing he had to convince her to somehow follow him to his bike and he would take her back home.  
  
"I swear I'm not an axe murder or anything like that, remember I saved you here before?" Stacy looked deep into his eyes, seeing something she had never seen in another man's eyes, she smiled.  
  
"Yeah I remember that night, believe me sometimes it's a night I wish I could forget." Maybe she was always thinking about him just like he was with her.  
  
Stacy continued to walk, finally walking down to Courtland Street, one of the worst parts of Port Charles, Jason followed right behind her. 'How can she live in a place like this with all the money she has?' Finally gaining the courage the speak again he turned him around to face him.  
  
"You live around here?" Stacy taking offense to his remark snicker at him,  
  
"Yeah why, are you scared?"  
  
"Me scared? Yeah right, just a little scared for you, how can you walk down here in the early morning hours without any protection?"  
  
Stacy looked around her street, he was right; she was so scared walking home at night, hell even during the daytime. All there was around here were prostitutes, drug dealers, and homeless guys. Stacy smiled at Jason,  
  
"Why do you want to walk me up to my apartment to make sure it's safe?" Please say yes, oh god please say yes, was the only thing Stacy could think.  
  
"Actually that would be a good idea" Stacy smiled, knowing maybe she could find out more about him.  
  
"Good then you can stare at my ass longer huh?"  
  
Jason took the comment a little bit of a shock, "I was only staring at your ass for the first 10 minutes.and then I stopped.for like 2 seconds." Stacy smiled and continued to her apartment with Jason right behind her, making sure to hold onto his gun in case trouble happened. 


	8. Bruises

Thanks for the reviews! It makes me want to write more chapters when people tell me they like the story! So thanks again Isabelle8888 for the reviews! Love ya! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stacy and Jason walked up the 3 flights of stairs leading to Stacy's apartment, ha apartment, more like hellhole she thought as she walked to her door. Jason still on full alert looked around her floor.  
  
"This is uh.it's a nice place you have here."  
  
Stacy smiled at him as she unlocked her door. Taking one more look around the outside Jason walked into Stacy's home, closing the door behind him. The outside may have been pretty bad but the inside wasn't too bad. The multi colored apartment kind of had a female-bachelor ring to it. Unlike Sonny Corinthos' entire dark black apartment, of course before Carly came into the picture, this one was totally different. The apartment was clean from top to bottom. 'Probably wouldn't be able to find a speck of dust here' Jason thought to himself. Stacy continued threw her apartment and turned to see Jason looking around. Smiling to herself she took off her jacket, quickly stopping as a shot of pain went threw her body. Immediately noticing, Jason hurried to her side.  
  
"Are you okay?" Taking a hold of her hand he could see she was in pain and not just a little bit. Reaching under her shirt he lifted it up just enough to see the huge bruise starting to form.  
  
"How did this happen?" Trying to put on a brave face, Stacy smiled at Jason, knowing that he obviously found her bruises.  
  
Thinking fast she said the first thing that popped into her head. "I fell yesterday, it still kind of hurts."  
  
"What'd you fall onto, huh? A fist maybe?" Taking offense to his words, she quickly pulled away from his embrace and walked over to the front door opening it up.  
  
"Get out". She didn't really want him to leave, but she knew if he got too close into her world he would get hurt. For some reason she couldn't allow that, not only that but she couldn't stop thinking about him, dreaming of him. Wondering what his embrace would feel like, his lips upon her lips, the feel of them making love.  
  
Even though she was still a virgin she still dreamed of him being her first. If she opened up to him she knew Connor or someone else would hurt him and she couldn't allow that to happen. She was fine with if she got hurt, but she couldn't allow him to get caught in the crossfire.  
  
Standing firmly in his place, he crossed his arms. If she wanted him out she would have to throw him out, the only way he was going to leave was once she finally told him what happened.  
  
"I'm not leaving, not until you tell me what happened to cause those bruises, why your out walking on the docks early in the morning hours, and why you're dressed like that! And especially why you're lying to me!"  
  
"Lying to you? You want to know so much about me buddy? Fine! You know what happened to me? Some business guy happened to me, he wanted me to sleep with him, and I said no he threw me up against the wall. You want me to go into detail about every bruise on my body huh? You know why I'm dressed like this? Because I'm a stripper, I'm a slut, I'm a whore! My father doesn't give a shit about me, and for some reason I care about you and I don't want you getting hurt!"  
  
Breathing hard, trying to catch her breath, how could she just reveal all of that to a total stranger? What if the guy was some psycho? Deep down she knew he wasn't a psycho she felt safe for the first time in a long time ever since he showed up.  
  
Trying to hold back his anger he made a mental note to find out who she was with that hurt her and personally make this person pay for hitting a woman. He knew about her past but he didn't know she was now stripping. That's why she said her name was Candy. Finally putting two and two together, he looked deep into her tear filled eyes.  
  
Taking slow steps towards her he put his hand over hers and slowly closed her front door. Never taking his eyes off of her, he leaned down and finally let into temptation softly letting his lips touch hers. If she pushed him away he wouldn't push her or do it again until he knew she wanted him to, but she wasn't pushing him away. Instead she was wrapping her arms around his neck, opening her mouth welcoming his tongue to dance with hers.  
  
Slowly pushing his tongue into her welcoming mouth reality finally hit her, she shouldn't be doing this. Pushing him away with all of her strength, she stared into his obviously hurt eyes. Brushing her fingers across his mouth she realized she was also hurt by her actions.  
  
"I'm sorry" He didn't understand it; she seemed like this was what she wanted too.  
  
"You have no reason to be sorry, I should be sorry. I thought this is what you wanted to.I mean everything you just told me I shouldn't of just kissed you like that, I mean if you wanted to be kissed then you wouldn't of pushed me away so it's obvious."  
  
Before he could finish he felt again Stacy's lips crashing down on his, only this time she really wasn't pushing him away. She was taking control and he couldn't help but enjoy being controlled.  
  
*Sorry guys! Wanted to make you guys wait a little bit, I'll try to update tomorrow but if not by tomorrow then definitely by Sunday! Believe me it'll be worth it!* 


	9. First Time NC17

Okay guys this is my first sex scene that I've ever written, so please don't yell at me if it sucks, lol. Alright enjoy! Again remember a (*) means a song, thanks and enjoy! You guys are lucky I'm going to stay up and write at least 2 more chapters! Lol. Oh yeah a little NC-17! Just a warning! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She wouldn't of been able to stop herself if she had all the power in the world, this just felt right and she wasn't going to stop. Slowly she pulled away, wishing she didn't have to but she wanted to know if he felt the almost instant connection like he did. Staring deep into his eyes, she knew he did. She always thought she would be scared her first time having sex, but honestly she wasn't, it felt right to her.  
  
"Uh.my bedroom's right threw that door." Pointing to the door right behind him, hoping he wouldn't think of her as a slut or anything like that. He could tell she was a little nervous, and reached out taking her hand intertwining it with his, leading her into the bedroom.  
  
Once he opened up the door, he wasn't too shocked to see that it was perfectly clean just like the rest of the place. He had to admit though it was kind of cute, the walls painted blue and white with glow in the dark stars all around, matching the clouded bed set.  
  
He guided her to the bed immediately crashing his lips down onto hers once again. Her hands quickly started working on removing his black leather jacket throwing it to the side, landing on the couch in the living room.  
  
Jason looked back to where his jacket now laid and smiled. "You don't like the jacket?" Reaching up and grabbing his shirt she pulled him down towards her.  
  
"I don't like any clothes on you" and quickly pulled his face back down towards hers as their tongues continued the war that had started, both sides wanting to win.  
  
Removing his shirt she leaned up, as his arms snaked up her back unclasping her bra moving his lips from hers he started kissing her neck, a soft moan escaped from her lips. I'll have to remember this spot, he told himself knowing that if he hit this spot, she'd be putty in his hands like she was right now. Slowly he removed her shirt knowing of the one bruise on her side, taking her bra along with the shirt she was now half naked in front of him. He reached into her pants letting his hand roam around trying to find that one spot. Reaching down to her warmth, he could tell she was already wet.  
  
"You're already wet for me baby?" Making it more of a statement then a question. All Stacy could do was nod her head. Leaning back onto the bed she stared at the ceiling as Jason unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled them down along with her thong. She now laid completely naked in front of him. Her body covered with bruises and obvious cuts that had never fully healed. Pushing his anger into the back of his mind, he slowly kissed every bruise, nursing her, making her feel loved, something he knew she hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
"God you're so beautiful" was all he could say as he reached up to her face, brushing some hair from her face, he kissed her on the forehead. He could tell something was wrong, but was unsure of it.  
  
"What's wrong?" How could she tell him that she was a virgin? She couldn't tell if he would be gentle and continue with what was going on, or if he would stop and tell her that he didn't want to go threw with it anymore. Finally looking into his eyes, she knew the truth. She had to tell him.  
  
"Jason, I've never done this before." Not exactly knowing what she meant he smiled at her.  
  
"Never done what?" She bit her lower lip, an obvious sign she was nervous, she reached her hand up to cup his face staring deep into his eyes.  
  
"This Jason, I've never had sex before.I'm a virgin." All Jason could do was smile, a sincere smile. He knew it took a big part of her to open up to him, she wanted him to be her first. Some people may of thought that this was going too fast, but he knew deep in his heart that he felt something for her, something he'd never felt for anyone. Not even for Courtney, he leaned down and kissed her forehead again.  
  
*I could lose my heart tonight,  
  
if you don't turn and walk away  
  
Cause the way I feel I might  
  
lose control and let you stay  
  
Cause I could take you in my arms,  
  
And never let go  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
I could fall in love with you*  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? You sure you want me to be your first?"  
  
She ran her fingers up his tanned muscular chest and nodded her head. "Just go slow please"  
  
A smile appeared on Jason's face, "We'll go as slow as you want."  
  
Leaning in and kissing her again he removed his shoes and then his jeans. Leaving his boxers on, she could feel his obvious erection and ached to feel it inside of her, not wasting any time she removed his boxers until both were fully naked, their tongues still battling it out. Jason broke away from the kiss reaching down in between her legs spreading them apart not taking his eyes off of her.  
  
*I could only wonder how  
  
touching you would make me feel  
  
But if I take that chance right now,  
  
tomorrow will you want me still?  
  
(Baby will you want me?)  
  
So I should keep this to myself,  
  
And never let you know  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
(I could fall in love with you)  
  
I could fall in love with you*  
  
Slowly he pushed his already erect member inside of her, already feeling her walls tighten around him. He could see that she was in some pain and reached up kissing her hoping to take away some of the pain.  
  
"Do you want to stop?" an obvious hint of concern not only in his voice but also on his face showed her that he meant it.  
  
*And I know it's not right,  
  
and I guess I should try  
  
to do what I should do  
  
But I could fall in love,  
  
fall in love, with you  
  
I could fall in love with you*  
  
"No, it's okay" she moved her hips, letting him know that it was okay to continue on.  
  
"I wont hurt you.I promise" he said as he slowly pushed the remaining inches inside of her. He leaned down kissing her neck as he continued to thrust slowly into her. A soft moan and smile soon appeared on Stacy's face as her pain was now replaced with pleasure she had never felt before. She started to move her hips along with his and he could tell that it was okay to speed up the pace, not knowing how much longer he could last inside of her.  
  
*Siempre estoy sondo en ti  
  
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
  
Abrazandome, con ansias locas  
  
Imaginando que me amas  
  
Como yo podro amar a ti  
  
(translation:  
  
I'm always dreaming of you  
  
kissing my lips, caressing my skin  
  
Hugging me with crazy longings  
  
Imagining that you love me  
  
The way that I could love you)*  
  
"Jason.." She moaned loudly as she felt a wave flow around her, she tightened her grip around Jason's legs as an orgasm raced threw her body, her heart speeding up along with Jason's thrusts, he wanted to take her with him. Her nails dug into his back as he came over the edge along with her, spilling his seed deep inside of her.  
  
Falling down on top of her, trying to catch his breath, he could usually last for hours, but tonight was different, it was new and he enjoyed every second of it. Quickly he got off of her and moved to her side looking into her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling. He brushed her hair from in front of her face to the side, looking into her eyes.  
  
*So I should keep this to myself,  
  
And never let you know  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
I could fall in love, (fall in love)  
  
I could fall in love, (fall in love) with you  
  
I could fall in love with you.*  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
All she could do was look over at him with a smile on her face. "Yeah I'm great, thank you" she always pictured her first time with someone she at least new more about, but for some reason this felt right and she wasn't going to question it.  
  
He pulled her towards him, kissing her lips one more time as he held her in his arms, protecting her from what ever or who ever was hurting her. He cared about her, even more after tonight, not because they had sex, but because they created a connection, one which neither one had ever felt before. He silently vowed to make sure that she was never hurt again, and that he would always protect her.  
  
He looked down at her face, seeing her eyes close, and her breathing down to normal, he knew she was in a deep slumber. Finally he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take over him, unaware of the person watching from a hidden camera.  
  
"Well well well, looks like someone finally popped our little virgin, wonder what daddy dearest is going to think when he finds out." Turning from his leather chair he looked out his window, plotting on how to get Jason Morgan out of Stacy's life, and getting Stacy into his bed. He'd make her pay for sleeping around, he knew he would the minute she showed up to work. Soon she wouldn't be screaming out Jason's name in pleasure, soon he'd force her to scream out his name.Connor.  
  
*Song credit; "I Could Fall In Love" by Selena* 


	10. Morning After

The morning sun shinned threw the curtains in Stacy's apartment, waking Stacy, something was different this morning though, she felt strong hands holding onto her tightly. Turning her head she smiled looking at a sleeping Jason, slowly and quietly she got out of bed, searching for something to cover herself with. She still couldn't believe they had sex last night, it was amazing , but what really made her smile was that she woke up with his arms around her protectively. Grabbing his shirt she put it on, taking in his cologne smell, she never realized a guy could smell so great. Slowly she walked into the living room and into the kitchen, she wanted this morning to be perfect.  
  
She looked back into her bedroom, smiling again as Jason continued to sleep. Quietly she closed her bedroom door so she didn't wake him up. Just as she shut her bedroom door his cell phone rang. She quickly found where it was coming from, his leather jacket, she reached into the pocket and pulled out the phone opening it up before it could wake him up.  
  
"Hello?" trying to be as quiet as possible. The person on the other end was a little shocked to hear a woman's voice, he knew he had the right number, hell he used speed dial.  
  
"Jason Morgan please" was all he could say, there was something familiar about this voice but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"I'm sorry Jason's sleeping right now, if you give me your name I could tell him you called when he wakes up."  
  
Okay now this was scary, Jason was asleep and some woman was answering his phone, this didn't sit well with Sonny, he needed to know who this was. "Who is this?" he stated not sounding too pleasant.  
  
Stacy stared at the phone, this guy sounded like a total jerk from what she could tell the faster she got this person off the phone the quicker she could get back to making the morning perfect for her and Jason. "This is Candy Thompson, who's this may I ask?"  
  
Making a mental note to check on this 'Candy Thompson' Sonny finally answered. "This is Sonny Corinthos, tell Jason that it's urgent that he calls me when he wakes up."  
  
And with that he hung up the phone leaving Stacy stunned. Why would Sonny Corinthos want to talk with Jason? Finally she put it together, he worked for Sonny.Jason was in the mob, the one thing she tried to get away from when she left her father.oh god what if he worked for her father?! She chocked back her tears not hearing her bedroom door open up and Jason, only wearing his pants, walk out.  
  
*She says don't stare at me  
  
She's afraid that I might see  
  
Those five extra pounds she talks about  
  
Man, I don't know what she's talking about  
  
She looks through magazines  
  
With every page she dreams  
  
Of looking like somebody else  
  
I wish she wasn't so hard on herself  
  
Then she falls asleep with just my T-shirt on  
  
Even when her hair's messed up and her makeup's gone*  
  
*You can't hide beautiful  
  
You can't hide wonderful  
  
There's nothing that she has to do  
  
It just comes natural  
  
She makes it look easy  
  
I love what she does to me  
  
No way to disguise  
  
The way that she shines  
  
You can't hide beautiful  
  
Oh no...*  
  
He walked up behind her silently and wrapped his arms around her startling her at first. He leaned in kissing her neck, not seeing his cell phone in her hands.  
  
"Mmmm.I missed you in there." finally he noticed his cell phone in Stacy's hands. He turned her around to face him still a smile on his face. "Why do you have my cell phone?"  
  
She had to think fast, come up with a good excuse.damnit nothing! Alright fine maybe the truth would be good, or at least some of it. "It started ringing and I didn't want to wake you up so I picked it up, a Sonny something said for you to call him."  
  
"Sonny? Okay I'll call him back later, I'm starving aren't you?" all she could do was nod and smile, she was hungry.well hungry for food and an encore of last night, but that could wait, she wanted to tell him about her past, and who she really was.  
  
"How about I make us something to eat? I have eggs, a lot of stuff, what do you want?" Jason smiled down at her, moving some hair out of her face.  
  
"How about I take you to a little place by the docks called 'Kelly's' for breakfast? My treat?"  
  
*She can take a simple dress  
  
Put it on and turn some heads  
  
Man, every time she moves she gets me  
  
She doesn't even know she's sexy  
  
And the way she think sometimes  
  
Out of nowhere blows my mind  
  
She makes me laugh and makes me dream  
  
I love the way she looks at things  
  
A little piece of heaven God gave to this world  
  
She might think she's just an ordinary girl*  
  
*You can't hide beautiful  
  
You can't hide wonderful  
  
There's nothing that she has to do  
  
It just comes natural  
  
She makes it look easy  
  
I love what she does to me  
  
No way to disguise  
  
The way that she shines  
  
You can't hide beautiful  
  
Oh no...*  
  
"That sounds great. Let me just get changed." Leaning in she kissed him on the cheek and turned towards the bedroom, he never realized his shirt could look so damn sexy on anyone, she closed the door to her bedroom and started to get changed.  
  
Wanting something not too sexy, but something casual enough to still make him want her all threw breakfast. Finally picking out blue jeans and a pink halter top with matching pink boots. Walking into the bathroom she could see the bruises from the other night starting to darken on her arms. She reached behind her head to brush her hair when a pain shot threw her neck. Holding up her hair she could see a dark blue and purple bruise on the back of her neck from when Connor threw her into the wall. She looked like a human punching bag.  
  
She couldn't be seen in public with bruises on her arms and neck. Deciding to leave her hair down, she brushed it so it at least looked good. Walking back to her closet she grabbed a sweatshirt and put it on to cover her bruises, it was cold outside no one would question her wearing a sweatshirt.  
  
*You can't hide beautiful  
  
Oh no...*  
  
*She makes it look easy  
  
I love what she does to me  
  
No way to disguise  
  
The way that she shines  
  
You can't hide beautiful  
  
Oh no...*  
  
*You can't hide beautiful  
  
She's so beautiful...*  
  
At Kelly's.  
  
Jason held open the door for her, he was a perfect gentleman. She'd never ridden on a motorcycle before and was surprised to find that Jason rode one, she couldn't wait for him to take her out driving, which he promised to do after they ate.  
  
Walking ahead of him she took a seat at a table, Jason smiled at her and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm just going to go outside and return that phone call from this morning. Order me what ever you're having" She shook her head, she never knew a guy could be so sweet, plus once he walked out the door, she never realized how much she'd miss him. God listen to yourself talk Stacy, he works for Sonny Corinthos! Which means his in the mob!  
  
Looking down at her menu, she saw that her waitress was coming over, trying to put on a smile for some reason she didn't really like the look the short haired brunette was giving her.  
  
Walking with an attitude Elizabeth Webber had seen Jason and this obvious slut walk in, how could Jason go from someone like her to this piece of trash was beyond her. "What are you going to have?" she said with an obvious hint of jealously.  
  
Unaware of whom the woman was Stacy just smiled, "Well good morning to you too, I'll have two of the breakfast specials, both with coffee and orange juice. Thank you" Elizabeth smirked at the girl, obviously she didn't know who she was. This was going to be good.  
  
"Listen Jason doesn't like that stuff and if I were you, I'd stay away from him. You think he likes you or something? He doesn't, he just probably wants to see how many dates it would take for you to jump into bed with him. Do yourself a favor and get out while you still have the chance"  
  
Stacy stared at the women, why would she say stuff like that? Had Jason done the same stuff to her? Before she could question the women Jason walked back inside, not liking the picture before him. "Hello Elizabeth" was all he could say without immediately questioning her as to what she had said to Stacy to change her attitude.  
  
"I'll bring your order out shortly." Turning from the table she couldn't help but smile to herself, if she couldn't have Jason, then no one could.  
  
Jason watched Elizabeth as she walked away, taking a seat in front of Stacy, he reached out and touched her hand, smiling at her.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Elizabeth's words were still ringing threw her head. Somehow she wasn't so hungry anymore,  
  
"Um.actually I'd rather just go back home, I'm not feeling too well." There was something wrong, when he left she was happy and now after Elizabeth left she was upset, he knew she had something to do with this but didn't want to question it.  
  
"Okay I'll walk you home" He stood up as Stacy looked into his eyes.  
  
"No that's okay I want to be alone.I'll call you".  
  
Before he could respond she hurried out of Kelly's, he tried to call out to her "but you don't have my number!" before he could go out the door Elizabeth grabbed onto his arm and kissed him. Quickly he pushed her away, God what is this little girl psycho or something?!, he said to himself. He rushed out of Kelly's trying to find Stacy. Looking around the streets, he picked up his cell phone dialing Benny's number, which was answered after one ring.  
  
"Benny I need you to find out which strip club a Candy is working at that's near the docks and Courtland street, call me when you get that information"  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Morgan" Eventually he'd have to find out where she worked, so he could be there to see her, protect her or something. After talking with Sonny, he knew that he needed to get to the Penthouse soon, he sighed and walked over to the docks taking the long way to where he had parked his bike the night before. That's when he saw her. On the docks crying. Somehow he felt responsible for her tears, not knowing why but he did. He walked over to her, neither saying a word, just a hug was all the words they needed to say.  
  
Preview For Next Chapter: Sonny see's Stacy again, and the truth finally comes out! What will Jason do when he finds out Stacy is Sonny's kid?  
  
Song Credit: Aaron Lines "You Can't Hide Beautiful" 


	11. Elevator Lovin' NC17

*NC-17 Warning!* Song Credit to K's Choice 'Not An Addict" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She had to admit, the first few minutes she was on his bike she was scared, but once she tightened her grip on his waist she felt safe. With the wind blowing in her hair she didn't care where they were going, just as long as he was with her. She'd have to go back to work tonight, she knew Jason probably wouldn't want her to go but of course they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
Last night was just....perfect. Waking up in his arms was perfect basically everything was perfect until that brown haired bimbo showed up. Of course Jason explained who she was, an ex-girlfriend of his, he told her that there was nothing between them and for a reason she believed him. Finally Jason stopped his bike in front of the Harbor View Towers, she recognized this place.  
  
Sonny Corinthos lived here, panic quickly set in last time she had seen him he yelled at her and when her father had found out that she had talked to Sonny she got a beating for it. For some reason she felt like they were being watched. Taking a slow look around their surroundings she realized that was impossible, who would be following them? Stepping off of his bike, Jason reached out his hand to Stacy.  
  
"I just want to change my clothes and grab a shower, my place is in there come on."  
  
Taking his hand she knew that was a lie, his eyes did this darting away thing that made her know he was lying. Eventually she'd find out who he was exactly and what position he had in the Corinthos organization but for now she had to play it out like she didn't know anything.  
  
Taking his hand she followed him into the lobby where it was obvious that the men in suits standing around worked for Sonny Corinthos. Walking towards the elevator Jason nodded at one of the guys who nodded back, guess they don't say hello.  
  
Inside the elevator she could feel her heart beating faster as the numbers starting going higher and higher. What surprised her was how much she wanted Jason, looking into his eyes she could tell he was thinking the same thing.  
  
Reaching over to the buttons he pulled the emergency stop button and looked over at Stacy, the hunger in his eyes was so clear. Pulling her towards him he caught her lips and quickly tried to fulfill the hunger and the need for her.  
  
*Breathe it in and breathe it out  
  
And pass it on, it's almost out  
  
We're so creative, so much more  
  
We're high above but on the floor  
  
It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
  
If you don't have it you're on the other side*  
  
Not wasting anytime he reached down and starting unzipping his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers. Wanting the same thing as him she started to fiddle with her zipper, obviously not fast enough for him because within seconds his hands were over hers trying to speed her up, finally getting her pants off he reached down to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear, looking up at her evilly he smiled.  
  
*The deeper you stick it in your vein  
  
The deeper the thoughts, there's no more pain  
  
I'm in heaven, I'm a god  
  
I'm everywhere, I feel so hot  
  
It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
  
If you don't have it you're on the other side  
  
I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)*  
  
"Guess you had the same ideas as me huh?" Not letting her respond he quickly grabbed her face again in a kiss wanting to cure the hunger that he not only felt in his heart but also in other places. Reaching down in between her legs he steadied her against the wall, pushing his already rock hard member deep inside of her. Unlike last night this time there was no resistance.  
  
Quickly finding his pace, he started pushing himself deep inside of her not letting their lips part threw the whole thing. The feel of her moaning inside of his mouth made him go faster, scooping her up he slammed her into the wall as her legs wrapped around his back.  
  
*It's over now, I'm cold, alone  
  
I'm just a person on my own  
  
Nothing means a thing to me  
  
(Nothing means a thing to me)  
  
It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
  
If you don't have it you're on the other side  
  
I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)*  
  
He could feel her walls tightening around his member, he wasn't ready to go yet and he wasn't ready to take her over with him yet, he enjoyed it better when they both came at the same time, slowing his pace, he could feel her walls contracting, her moan of displeasure inside his mouth made him know that it was time.  
  
*Free me, leave me  
  
Watch me as I'm going down  
  
Free me, see me  
  
Look at me, I'm falling and I'm falling.  
  
It is not a habit, it is cool I feel alive I feel...  
  
It is not a habit, it is cool I feel alive*  
  
"Jason....don't stop....please" was all she could get out before he slammed into her again, going faster then he had before, feeling himself almost ready to go over the edge he felt her walls tighten and her moaning of his name sent him over the edge along with her, spilling his seed inside of her. Neither one cared that this was the second time they had sex, and didn't use a condom. That was the farthest thing from their mind. Looking deep into her eyes, he could tell she enjoyed every minute just like he did.  
  
*It's not a habit, it's cool, I feel alive  
  
If you don't have it you're on the other side  
  
I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie)  
  
I'm not an addict...*  
  
Having sex in the elevator was something he'd never done before, but nothing about their relationship was normal. A relationship, that's what he thought of it. Slowly letting her feet touch the ground, he helped her put on her clothes. After both had their pants back on, Jason couldn't help but stare at her, she got beautiful in his eyes every second.  
  
Remembering where they were he looked at her one more time making sure she had all of her clothes on and in their rightful place. He pushed the elevator button back in, the doors opened up as Johnny and Max had huge smiles on their faces. They had heard the whole thing and realized it wouldn't be a good idea to stop the couple behind the door. Quickly their smiles were wiped off of their faces realizing it was Jason and some brunette women. Johnny recognized the women and nodded his head,  
  
"Miss Taglaiti" The only thing Jason could do was stare at her, it's obvious that either she had been here before or Johnny knew her, either way it still took him by surprise.  
  
"Hello Johnny, how are you?" He still looked cute she thought to herself. For someone who was supposed to be all big and tough she could see deep down inside he was a big softie for a cute girl.  
  
"Is Sonny in?" Jason finally ended the silence, he'd have to ask Johnny later how he knew Stacy.  
  
"Yeah he's right inside with Mrs. Corinthos, they're fighting again about her eating habits." Jason shook his head, he knew Carly was pregnant and of course Sonny would be monitoring every crumb that went in her mouth. He knew she may act like she didn't like it but she enjoyed it in some way. Taking Stacy's hand he walked towards the front door, her heart again starting to beat fast, if he was in a bad mood, she knew he'd be in an even worse mood when he saw her walk threw the door.  
  
Knocking first Jason opened up the front door to penthouse 4, seeing Carly sitting on the couch. She looked to the door seeing her best friend walk threw she instantly ran towards him taking him in for a big hug. Looking on Stacy couldn't help but feel a little jealous, she couldn't understand why, her and Jason weren't a couple or anything but still it hurt her to see him like this with another woman.  
  
Carly pulled away from Jason, she looked to be about 6 months along now, Stacy couldn't help but realize how pretty she was. So this was the woman her father wanted to kidnap, you could tell right away that she probably would of put up a fight the whole time. She could see it now, her father cursing under his breath saying every curse word imaginable about Carly at the dinner table. Stacy giggled at the thought, causing Carly and Jason to turn towards her. She cleared her throat as Jason took her by the hand leading her into the penthouse smiling at her.  
  
"Carly this is my friend, Candy, Candy I'd like for you to meet Carly Corinthos." Please let them get along, I swear to you I will never ask for another thing again just please let them get along, he thought to himself. Stacy reached out her hand shaking Carly's with a smile on her face.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Corinthos, Jason has told me so much about you." Carly a little bit shocked, that first thing her best friend would come back into town and bring a women with him. She seemed all right from what Carly could tell but that still didn't mean that she liked the girl, it would take a lot to get the Carly seal of approval and in her eyes no one was good enough for her Jase.  
  
Stacy looked around the penthouse, remembering her conversation with Sonny the first time she came here, and her last. She didn't know what she would do if Sonny was here, or what he'd say..she would soon find out though.  
  
Coming from the kitchen Sonny laid eyes on his daughter, he knew she was his, Benny did some checking and the dates all matched up, everything, she looked like him dimples and all. It still took him by surprise that he had a daughter, he wondered so much about her, everything she had done when she was a child, he'd never get those times back but now's always a good time to get to know someone. He'd protect her, no matter what it took; he would always protect his family.  
  
Sorry to leave you guys in suspense, next chapter coming up in a little bit! 


	12. She's My Daughter

Father and Daughter, staring at one another, it seemed as though not even the hand of God could stop the stares from happening. Sonny wanting to end this quietness between him and his daughter was the first to speak.  
  
"Carly do you think you could give me and Jason a few minutes alone please?" Of course she didn't object, there was something in his tone of voice that told her that he really needed to be alone. After Carly was out of sight Sonny took a good hard look at his daughter, he could tell she was scared. He couldn't blame her from the last time they talked he wouldn't blame her for being scared.  
  
"Hello Stacy, it's good to see you again." Jason looked at Stacy shocked that not only had Johnny seen her before but so had Sonny.  
  
"Hello Mr. Corinthos it's a pleasure to see you again." She couldn't think of it, he seemed so familiar, why? She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt so out of place there, looking around for a clock she had to know the time.  
  
"I'm sorry uh...what time is it?" A little confused by her question Sonny looked down at his watch.  
  
"It's ten minutes to 4 why?" There was so much he wanted to talk to her about, so much he needed to know, so much he wanted to say, he didn't want to let her out of his site, not until they got everything said that needed to be said.  
  
"Oh shit, listen I'm really sorry but I have to go." If she didn't get back to her apartment, get the money she earned last night from that business guy, and be down at the club by 5:30 she was sure she'd end up with more then just a few bruises on her body. She quickly rushed out of the penthouse into the hallway pushing the elevator button down.  
  
Both Jason and Sonny just stared at each other. Jason went to catch Stacy before she left only to feel Sonny's arm holding him back.  
  
"Don't..we need to talk about her" Looking into the eyes of his best friend he had to tell him that this girl was his daughter, or at least he was 98 percent sure, he'd have to get a DNA test to prove it, but in his heart he already thought of her as his daughter.  
  
"Sonny I need to catch her before she leaves, there's something I need to tell her." Again trying to get away from Sonny only to feel him tighten his grip on his arm.  
  
"There's something you need to know too..I think she's my daughter." If his eyes weren't connected to his head, Jason's eyes would of surely popped out. Okay first she was Sammy's daughter, he saves her from being raped, they meet again after being separated for weeks only to make love for the first time, and now she's Sonny's daughter? Wait..make love? Where did that come from?! Wait settle that thing later, Stacy is Sonny's kid?! Okay let's just focus on that one for a minute Jase.  
  
"Stacy..Stacy Taglaiti is your daughter?! How?!"  
  
"Her mother is Anna Maxell, the women I lost my virginity to when I was a kid. We met in Brooklyn, became friends, and we had sex. I went to see her a couple of weeks later to talk with her about what we had done but her family said that she was gone, sent to live with her Aunt in California. Stacy came here a few weeks ago telling me that her 'father' had a hit out on Carly and the baby..I kind of lost my temper and she ran. Afterwards I had Benny run a background check on her, come to find out, Stacy was conceived the same time Anna and I had sex. I mean come on look at her Jason, she looks just like me, don't you see it?!"  
  
He had to admit, they did look alike in more ways the one. Finally it hit him; he didn't even get her number! Plus he had no idea where she was going or if she was going to get into trouble. "Sonny, she said that she was a stripper and that her father didn't care about her anymore. You should see it, someone's hurting her and badly, she's got bruises all over her."  
  
"I know, I had Benny check her medical records, we have to find out who's behind all of this and stop them before they hurt her again. I just got her in my life; I'm not going to lose her. Have Max or Johnny follow her around at all times, tell them not to interfere unless she's in danger."  
  
Little did they know, that's exactly what she was walking into, danger that neither could stop nor prevent in time.  
  
Sorry about ending the chapter like this, had to keep you guys in suspense and wanting more! Thanks Isabella for all your feedback, you ROCK girl! 


	13. Lost

It had been almost 4 weeks since Jason had seen Stacy. It was almost like she dropped off the face of the earth, deep down inside he was scared. He just let her leave and now no one could find her. He'd spent the whole four weeks at her apartment, Sonny had almost all of his men out to find her, but they all came back with the same thing, 'no traces of her could be found. . . no one knew where she was' the more days passed the more scared Jason became and the more the anger rose in his mind. If someone hurt her, he'd kill the man with his bare hands before making him suffer and beg for death. Staring out at the docks, he closed his eyes listening to the waves crash underneath. He couldn't help thinking about their first time, everything about her. This place held the memory of him rescuing her, and of them seeing each other again.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you", trying to reason with her. His eyes quickly left her face to the bruises on her neck. Someone hurt her again, but who he had to find out one-way or another.  
  
"Yeah it's obvious you aren't going to hurt me but I'm late. So please get your hands off of me."  
  
"Testy, can I at least get a name from you since I am the one that saved your life a few weeks ago and since you've been the only thing going threw my mind since." Jason stated trying to sound all nice and sweet, he flashed her his pearly whites hoping she would open up.  
  
"Listen about that Mr.."  
  
"Morgan, Jason Morgan" Jason extended his hand taking hers into his, instantly sparks flew between the two.  
  
".Mr. Morgan, thank you for helping me."  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Huh?" This was getting fun, for the first time in over a year Jason was actually having fun with a girl.  
  
"What's your name Miss?"  
  
"Oh it's S.Candy, my names Candy". Jason stopped for a minute, were the files wrong on her, he was certain her name was Stacy Tagliati, why did she just say Candy? Maybe she was trying to cover up her real identity, he wanted to play along with this.  
  
"Okay uh, Candy, what did your parents love Candy or something?" Not finding his comments very funny, she gave him a smirk and continued to walk away from him out onto the street waiting for a cab.  
  
Jason hurried over to her. "So what are we doing?" Stacy looked at him, 'what was his problem? Why couldn't he just leave and go about his business?' but in a way she didn't want him to leave her alone.  
  
"I am going home, you on the other hand, I don't know what your going to be doing."  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
* I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here  
  
by now*  
  
He couldn't help but smile, he knew there was an instant connection with them, deep in his heart he did. He could almost feel her, like if she was close to him. Sighing he almost wanted to go back to her place and sleep again in her bed, just to feel close to her.  
  
*There's nothing but the rain  
  
no footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's  
  
no sound*  
  
Staring off at Spoon Island, he closed his eyes, dreaming of her coming to him, walking down the stairs and into his arms, safe, unharmed. Hearing footsteps he chuckled, he didn't know his dreams would almost feel real. His heart beginning to speed up he could feel her closer to him. Shaking it off as just his dream he kept his eyes closed.  
  
*Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
won't somebody come take me home*  
  
He just stayed there, with his eyes closed. She had just planed on coming down to the docks to be alone, but there he was. How could she look at him after everything that happened to her while she was gone? She felt so dirty, holding back her tears she turned back around from him. It hurt just to not feel him near her.  
  
*It's a damn cold night  
  
trying to figure out this life  
  
won't you  
  
take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you*  
  
He could feel her, he couldn't just keep this emotion away, opening his eyes he saw a shadow. His heart beating faster then it was before, he knew it was Stacy; she had come back to him. Hurrying to her, he didn't want to lose her again; the void in his heart was filled. If this was some sort of dream or illusion it was a cruel joke, he knew it wasn't though.  
  
*I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
is anybody here  
  
I know  
  
cause nothing's going right  
  
and everything's a mess  
  
and no one likes to be  
  
alone*  
  
Reaching out he grabbed her by the hand, instantly seeing her face. Suddenly the rage and anger surfacing as he looked at the bruises. He reached out, touching her face, suddenly seeing the fear in her eyes.  
  
"God baby, what happened?" Pushing his anger aside his main concern now was her; she looked so scared it frightened him. Instantly seeing the pain and hurt she tried to block from him. A quiet sob escaped from her lips, not needing to hear her say anything he reached out to her pulling her into him.  
  
*Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
trying to figure out this life  
  
won't you  
  
take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you*  
  
Her once quiet sobs now turned into uncontrollable ones. He'd make who ever did this pay, he had to get her back somewhere, away from the cold somewhere he could take care of her. Lifting her up into his arms he carried her back to The Harbor View Towers. He didn't care how far away it was, it was the first place he thought of to take her, this was the only real place she would be safe, where he could protect her from whatever monster was hurting her like this.  
  
*Why is everything so confusing  
  
maybe I'm just out of my mind yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah *  
  
Stepping off the elevator he looked over at Johnny, who stood at his post, seeing Stacy his heart almost stopped. He had only met her twice but he liked her, she was a nice young lady and he had helped more then the other bodyguards to search for her, even looking for her on his days off. No words needed to be said; he knew he had to get Sonny.  
  
*It's a damn cold night  
  
trying to figure out this life  
  
won't you  
  
take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you*  
  
Forgetting to knock he hurried into the Penthouse seeing Sonny on the phone. He looked up at him with concern in his eyes. "Boss, they found her" Instantly Sonny hung up the phone, he didn't care about his phone call, his focus was now on his daughter. They found her, thank God; he followed Johnny to Penthouse 2.  
  
*Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you!*  
  
His heart in his throat when he saw her, her face had bruises on it, her lip was cut, her clothes seemed like they had been ripped off. She looked so scared, he felt so helpless he wanted to help her but he didn't know how to do it. He walked over to the couch where she sat, her legs curled up to her chest. Staring off into nothing he knew something bad had happened to her for her to be like this. The only thing he could think of was to stroke her hair; looking up at him she let the tears flow. Putting his arms around her he pulled her towards him, he'd make the person who did this to her pay; he didn't care who it was they'd pay.  
  
She couldn't put her finger on it, she felt a connection with him, she enjoyed this comfort. Like something a father would give to his baby girl when she'd get hurt. That was the only way to describe it, she hadn't felt it when Sammy would hug her but she did when Sonny hugged her now. Pulling away from him she looked into his eyes, she could see his was angry but also concerned. Moving some hair from her face, she cracked a smile showing off her dimples.  
  
"What happened? Who did this to you Stacy?" He wanted to tell her that he thought she was his daughter, but this wasn't the time it would have to wait right now he just wanted to know what happened to her. Standing up she walked towards the fireplace. Suddenly feeling very dizzy, she closed her eyes before she felt herself fall. Opening her eyes she could hear Jason and Sonny talking to her, she could hear them but she couldn't move.  
  
"Oh my god, Stacy? Stacy look at me! Stacy talk to me!" God this wasn't good, she just looked like a statue, they had to get her to the hospital. His concern soon taking over for her. He didn't want to pick her up, he didn't want her to get hurt even more then she may have been. All he could do was look up at Jason who looked even more concerned. Finally the parental instincts kicked in and he took over the situation looking over at Johnny.  
  
"Johnny, call 911!!!" Looking back to his daughter, her eyes slowly closed, feeling her neck she had a pulse, that was a good thing and her chest was moving up and down so she was breathing. He didn't know what was wrong with her; he just prayed that the ambulance would get here soon. Song Credit: Avril Lavigne "I'm With You"  
  
All right guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter; the next one I'll try to write when I get home from work. Wanted to leave you guys wanting more! A BIG thing is going to happen in the next chapter, so brace your-selves!!!! 


	14. Results

Monica's words kept going threw his head. . . how could this happen? Holding Stacy's hand he brushed some hair from her face, on one hand he was happy, but when she told him the second part of Stacy's diagnosis it made his blood boil. It took everything in him to keep Sonny's temper under control. How was he going to be able to explain this to her when she woke up? All the different scenarios kept running threw his head, she'd wake up, he'd tell her and they'd live happily ever after. . . yeah in a perfect world. All he could do now for her was pray, and hold her hand tightly. He didn't know how much longer he could stay awake, he wanted to be here when she woke up, slowly he let his exhaustion take over as he put his head down on her bed and closed his eyes.  
  
In the waiting room, Sonny looked over the files in his hand. While Bobbie was drawing Stacy's blood earlier to run some testes he had asked her to run another test. . . a paternity test against him. He had just gotten the results and was carefully looking over them not seeing Carly followed closely by Johnny walk off of the elevator.  
  
"Subject A, Stacy Marie Anna Tagliati, with the accuracy of 99.9% is the daughter of Subject B, unknown" it was there in writing, Stacy was his daughter there was no denying it. He had a daughter, his thoughts where quickly changed when he felt a hand touch his shoulder quickly turning he saw his beautiful wife, Carly, almost 7 months pregnant now standing in front of him.  
  
"Carly what are you doing here? It's 4 in the morning. . . is the baby okay? Is something wrong?!"  
  
"Sonny calm down, I'm fine, the baby's fine everything's okay. I wanted to come down here and see if everything was okay with Jason's friend. I heard what happened to her is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah she's alright. I hope she's alright"  
  
*Stacy's Dream*  
  
They were all around her, she couldn't escape. Every door she would open there would be another one, running down the hallway of some house she continued to scream.  
  
"Jason! Someone! Jason help me!!!"  
  
"No one can save you now Candy. . ."  
  
Turning around she saw him standing there, Connor, quickly he ran after her tackling her to the ground, she tried to push him off only to be met by his fist connecting to her face. Reaching out for both of her hands he pinned her down to the ground.  
  
"I told you Stacy, you try to run from me and I'll just make it worse for you, and for the little one inside of you"  
  
Reaching to his back pocket he pulled out a knife, holding it up to her face.  
  
"Now be a good little girl and do what I say or one of you is going to die. . . and believe me it aint going to be my favorite little dancer."  
  
Laughing evilly his eyes turned red with anger and rage, looking to her side she saw him, Jason standing there, she reached her hand out towards his.  
  
"Jason help me please"  
  
Never taking his eyes off of her he looked at her disgusted.  
  
"You're nothing but trash Stacy, nothing!"  
  
Turning her head towards the other side she saw someone else standing there. . . her mother white light surrounding her.  
  
"Stacy trust your father, he'll protect you. Trust Sonny dear, he'll protect you."  
  
Quickly her mother turned into Sammy, walking towards her rage in his eyes. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a gun, pointing it towards her.  
  
"Guess your father can't save you now, can he Stacy?"  
  
She screamed, jumping up out of her hospital bed, the room was dark, she didn't know where she was. Then she heard it again, Connor's laugh, she could feel him in the room, she screamed again this time louder waking Jason up from his sleep. He reached out to touch her only to see the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Stacy it's me Jason, sweetie I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
She wouldn't even allow him to touch her, she looked at him like he was going to hurt her, he didn't understand it, was her dream that scary that she thought he was going to hurt her. He didn't get a change to ask her as Sonny came rushing into her room followed by a nurse, Johnny, and Carly. Sonny rushed over to her side looking at his daughter who was only sobbing uncontrollably. He reached out to her, taking her hand. She pulled him towards her hugging him, he caressed her head, looking over at Jason who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Please keep them away from me, please daddy."  
  
Carly's mouth dropped, why did this girl call Sonny 'daddy'? She looked at Jason who grabbed her by the arm taking her outside.  
  
"Alright Jason are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Carly it's a long story."  
  
"And I've got all night, why is she calling Sonny 'dad'?"  
  
Truth was, he didn't really fully understand why, he knew that Sonny thought she was his daughter, but how could she of found out that information? Sighing he told Carly everything, starting from the beginning. Inside Stacy's room, Sonny continued to hold his daughter.  
  
"Shhhh baby no one's going to hurt you I promise, I'll keep you safe"  
  
Slowly pulling away from his embrace she looked up at him.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"Am I your daughter? My mom came to me in my dream and told me to trust my father that he'd keep me safe. She said 'Trust Sonny, he'll protect you' are you my father?"  
  
Looking his daughter straight in the eye he nodded his head. She looked down at her sheets, picking a piece of imaginary fuzz off of it.  
  
"Stacy there's something else."  
  
She wasn't prepared for 'something else' she wasn't even prepared for Sonny Corinthos being her father. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself for whatever news Sonny had to tell her.  
  
"Stacy when you came in they did some tests on you, some blood work was done but also a rape kit. . ."  
  
She knew what was coming next, she didn't want to tell anyone what had happened while she was gone for those 4 horrible weeks. Now her own father knew, he'd look at her as a slut, a whore, she was even more afraid of what Jason would think of her.  
  
"Stacy the doctors say that you were raped. Do you remember anything that happened while you were gone?"  
  
She didn't need to answer him, he could see the shame in her eyes, he didn't know how he was going to be able to continue on with the rest of the stuff, this was all so much for her to take in on just one day, but he needed to tell her.  
  
"Stacy your blood work came back, and you're pregnant. Did you know that you were hunny? Do you know who the father is?"  
  
He could see in her eyes she knew she was pregnant. The only name that kept going threw her mind was. . .Jason 


	15. The Father

"Stacy you're pregnant" was all she could keep hearing in her head. How could a baby survive the pain and torment she went threw those 4 weeks? This baby obviously was going to be a fighter, the tears suddenly starting running down her face. She put her child in danger and she still was as long as Connor was alive. Sonny could see she was battling her own demons in her head. He reached out and held her hand quickly pulling her back into reality.  
  
"Stacy are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Mr. Corinthos."  
  
"Stacy, you can call me Sonny. . .or what ever you want to call me."  
  
Outside Carly was still trying to understand everything that was happening. Sonny has a daughter, but she was raised by Sammy Tagliati, this girl has been hit numerous times, her mother is dead, and now she's pregnant with Jason's baby. Carly knew that she would have to be there for Sonny more then she ever had before. Her attention was brought back to Jason who was sadly staring into Stacy's room threw the little window on the door. She reached over to her friend, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe you should talk with her, she needs you now more then ever."  
  
Staring back at his best friend he knew she was right. He couldn't believe he was actually admitting it but Carly was right, Stacy did need him right now. He needed to be there for Stacy and for their baby she was carrying inside of her. Knocking on the door, he slowly opened it, looking at Stacy, she forced a smile on her face feeling badly about how she acted when she woke up from her nightmare. Sonny realizing that the two needed some time to talk he placed a kiss on Stacy's cheek and smiled at her.  
  
"I'm going to see about getting you checked out of here okay?"  
  
Stacy nodded and watched as Sonny left closing the door behind him, sighing she looked up at Jason unsure of what was going threw his mind. Walking over to her bed he took a seat next to her, taking her hand in his as he looked into her eyes.  
  
*Tell me what else can I do  
  
Tell me what else can I say  
  
The closer that I get to you  
  
The further you push me away*  
  
He wondered if she was ever going to tell him about everything that had happened while she was gone.  
  
"So I guess you know right?"  
  
Nodding at her she turned her head away from him.  
  
"I don't have to keep it you know. I could get an abortion and we could just forget this ever happened."  
  
*Til I don't know where to go  
  
And I don't know why I stay  
  
Do you even care  
  
Or am I some little game you play*  
  
He couldn't believe it, she wanted to kill their baby. This wasn't the women he thought he had began to fall in love with, there was something else wrong.  
  
"Is that what you want? You want to kill our child? Come on Stacy is that really it or are my feelings right and something else is wrong?"  
  
She couldn't look at him, truth was she was afraid if he found out everything about what had happened while she was gone, that he'd leave her or think of her as a whore. She had to push him away from her now before it got too hard to do it.  
  
*Are you ever gonna need me baby  
  
Like I need you  
  
Are you ever gonna want me baby  
  
The way I want you to  
  
I know that you love me  
  
And oh baby down deep inside I know that you do  
  
But are you ever gonna love me  
  
The way that I love you*  
  
"I don't want this child, and I don't want you. So why don't you do both of us a favor and just leave?!"  
  
He just stared at her, did she really want him to leave or was she just trying to protect herself from him?  
  
"Jason just leave! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Her scream caught him off guard, looking back at her one last time he walked out of the room slamming the door as he left. He walked a few feet from her room and just stared back at it, he could hear her muffled sobs. It took every urge and every fiber of his being not to go back in there and hold her as she cried. He knew what he had to do though, he had to find the person that hurt her and make him pay. He took a few steps towards her door but stopped, sighing.  
  
*I never know how you feel  
  
'Cause baby I can't read your mind  
  
Do I just keep waiting  
  
Or am I just wasting time*  
  
She wanted to run out of her room towards him, and have him hold her in his arms, but she needed to do this. Eventually he was going to get himself killed because of her and she couldn't allow that to happen to him. She put her hand over her stomach, she couldn't believe there was a little baby growing inside of her. She would never allow any harm to come to this baby, she could protect her child with every ounce of strength. She could give this baby more then she had, a safe family, never fearing when the next beating was going to happen.  
  
*Are you ever gonna need me baby  
  
Like I need you  
  
Are you ever gonna want me baby  
  
The way I want you to  
  
I know that you love me  
  
And oh baby down deep inside I know that you do  
  
But are you ever gonna love me baby*  
  
Wiping away some of her tears, she sighed as Sonny and Carly came walking into the room. Carly looked around a bit surprised that Jason wasn't in here.  
  
"Where's Jason?"  
  
"He left."  
  
Carly just looked at Stacy, she could tell she was pretty upset, she knew either Stacy had made Jason leave or Jason left on his own. Either way she didn't want to push the issue when she knew how much pain this girl had gone threw. Johnny walked in pushing a wheelchair in front of him.  
  
"You can leave, the papers are all signed. We're going to take you back to the penthouse, but you have to leave in the wheelchair, hospital rules."  
  
Stacy looked up at her father and nodded her head. Reaching out for some help, Johnny picked her up and placed her in the wheelchair. Sonny thought she'd be happy about leaving the hospital, but all he saw from his daughter was nothing, she just stared at nothing as if she was in her own world. He had a feeling this had something to do with Jason, he made a mental note to talk to Jason later about Stacy's behavior. Walking behind the chair, Sonny pushed his daughter out of her room, hoping the Penthouse would be to her liking and knowing he'd do anything to keep her and her baby safe, his family was growing which meant more people to protect.  
  
"I don't want this child, and I don't want you. So why don't you do both of us a favor and just leave?!" her words kept going threw her head, if anything happened to Jason before she got a chance to tell him that she was wrong and that she loved him and wanted this child, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.  
  
*Are you ever gonna love me baby  
  
The way I love you*  
  
Song Credit: Chris Cagle "Are You Ever Gonna Love Me?"  
  
All right sorry about not putting up these chapters a few days ago, lots of personal stuff. I'll write some more chapters tomorrow and hopefully you guys will like them. Thanks for all the great feedback! I appreciate it so much! 


	16. The End Of Connor

Sonny was on high alert since Stacy had gotten to the penthouse; even though it had only been a few hours since she was brought in he was still watching over her. He had already talked with her about what she would be eating for dinner, Carly laughed to her self when Stacy's face had changed from a smile to shocked when Sonny started on the proper eating habits of a pregnant women. It was now midnight and Stacy couldn't sleep, she remembered all the words she had told Jason when he was trying to be supportive of her and their baby, walking over the guest room she put on a pair of jeans and a pink halter top, she wasn't planning on unpacking the stuff Sonny had sent Max over to her apartment to get until sometime tomorrow after she had talked to Jason but she couldn't wait that long. Carefully walking out of her room she walked down the stairs and crept threw the penthouse to the front door; she slowly opened it up seeing no guard standing post.  
  
"They must be changing posts right now, thank god." She had a feeling that Jason was going to be leaving to go somewhere tonight, she wanted to follow him and tell him away from the penthouse and away from Sonny that she did want the baby and that she did love him. She walked over to the stairs and opened up the emergency exit door and hurried down the stairs. As she made her way to the lobby, she put on her sunglasses and a beanie she had grabbed to conceal her identity. Stepping outside of the Harborview Towers she saw Jason leaving on his motorcycle.  
  
Quickly hailing a cab she had the driver follow Jason, after a few minutes she saw him pull up to the Kitty Kat Club, she had a really bad feeling that sometime bad was going to happen tonight. She quickly paid the cab driver and hurried into the club seeing Andre, the bouncer, at the front door, he nodded to her and let her into the club not even saying a word to her. She walked up to the bar looking around for Jason, she didn't see him at all and still couldn't shake the bad feeling she had deep inside her stomach. Looking over the bar she saw Ace, the usual bartender, working. He walked over to her and smiled at her until he saw the bruises on her face.  
  
"Oh man baby you okay?"  
  
"Hey Ace, yeah I'm fine, listen did you see a tall dirty blond haired guy walk in here?"  
  
"You mean Jason Morgan? He asked about Connor and went into the back to talk with him, I think maybe Connor owes Sonny Corinthos some money or something he looked pissed."  
  
"Thanks Ace" she hurried towards the offices walking down the hallway stopping a few feet in front of Connor's office just so she could hear everything going on.  
  
Inside Jason stared at Connor White, the man who had beaten Stacy over and over again. After he had left the hospital he asked Benny to check out the person that owed the club Stacy worked at and found out his name was Connor and that 2 weeks ago he was hiring guys to sleep with a stripper named Candy for a cheap price. The thought of guys sleeping with Stacy, taking advantage of her sickened him down to his soul.  
  
"What can I do for you Morgan? You come here for one of my girls? Believe me there's a lot to choose from"  
  
"No what I'm here for is to kill you for hitting my girlfriend and the mother of my child!"  
  
"Ahhh, I see you've fallen for our little Candy huh? Well you see she isn't your girlfriend because she slept with me for almost 4 weeks and believe me that girl is one hell of a great fuck."  
  
Jason leaped over the desk grabbing Connor by the throat; he reached back and hit him across the face, his fist landing on Connor's nose breaking it instantly. Blood began to drip down from Connor's nose; Jason reached back and was ready to hit him again when his cell phone rang. He stepped up kicking Connor in the stomach not taking his eyes off of him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Jason it's Sonny, is Stacy with you?"  
  
"No I'm out taking care of some business right now, she's not at the penthouse?"  
  
"No I went in to check on her and she was gone, the guards said that they didn't see her leave. Jason I have a really bad feeling something happened to her. I need you back here right now. We have to find her."  
  
"Alright I'll be right there."  
  
Hanging up his phone he kicked Connor one more time and grabbed him by the face making him look into his eyes.  
  
"If I find out you had something to do with Stacy missing right now I'll come back here and torture you until you beg for death. Don't get too acquainted with breathing, when I come back you'll never breath again"  
  
Kicking him one more time in the stomach for good measure Jason began to walk towards the door to the office. Stacy hurried into one of the abandoned rooms and watched as Jason left the club. When she couldn't see Jason anymore she walked out and into Connor's office locking the door behind her. Connor stared up at Stacy; a sick smile came on his face looking into her eyes. He steadied himself on his chair and looked at the women he screwed for almost 4 weeks over and over again.  
  
"Well well hunny, did you come back for seconds?"  
  
"You can't hurt me anymore Connor, I wanted to come down here to tell you I quit"  
  
Laughing Connor looked towards her, "You quit? Hunny you can't quit, you wont have any money if you quit and how will you and your baby live?"  
  
Smirking at him Stacy knew now was a good time to tell him who her father was, her real father. "You obviously don't know who my father is. . ."  
  
"Who Tagliati? Reality check sweetie, I knew the whole time Tagliati was your pops, hell it was his idea to keep you working here, so I don't think Tagliati is going to have a problem with you working here."  
  
She couldn't believe it, Sammy knew she was working here and didn't even try to help her out. That didn't matter now, what did matter was who her real father was, Sonny. "Actually Connor, Sammy isn't my real father, well by blood anyways."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Funny thing you see my mother slept with a boy named Michael when she was younger, my real father, and you'll never guess who Michael is. . . Sonny Corinthos, as is local mobster Sonny Corinthos. Now when my father hears about what you've done to me all this time, and how you raped me for 4 weeks! He's going to kill you and you're going to make friends with the fishies"  
  
She loved the scared look on Connor's face; she knew what was going to happen to him once Sonny found out and frankly she didn't care. He deserved it after everything he had done to her, all the pain, the bruises he had caused her.  
  
She turned from Connor heading towards the door when she felt her body hit something hard. Looking ahead she saw Connor looking at her with dark eyes, she gasped as she felt her back hit the wall again this time harder, hitting her head on the wall she could see everything getting dark.  
  
"Sorry hunny, but I can't let you go telling daddy dearest about me before I have a chance to leave."  
  
"You'll never get away with this Connor"  
  
"Oh really? No one's going to save you now, Morgan and your so called 'father' are out looking for you, no one's going to save you, you know I could just end all of this right now"  
  
Walking back over to his desk he pulled out his gun and walked back over to Stacy who was barely able to stay awake, he could see the fear in her eyes; he cocked the gun and smirked at her.  
  
"You were a good fuck for awhile, but now I guess you'll be seeing your mother. Have fun in hell my little slut."  
  
Before he could pull the trigger he felt the sharp pain of a bullet go threw his back, he fell to the floor turning over to see a dark haired man standing over him. He didn't recognize the guy; he knew this was the end for him. The man smiled at him, an almost evil smile.  
  
"Say hello Satan for me," the man pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting Connor in the head killing him instantly. The man shook his head and hurried over to Stacy's side helping her up to her feet. She felt comfortable with this person; opening her eyes she saw the man that saved her, a very familiar face, she sighed with relief and smiled.  
  
"Brian? Brian Laramee?"  
  
"Yep, now what kind of bodyguard would I be if I didn't come and save you?"  
  
Before Stacy could answer she felt the darkness taking over her again as she fainted into Brian's arms.  
  
Authors Note: Okay for those who are like "Who's Brian?" go back and see the first Chapter. I'll write another chapter tomorrow, hope you guys liked this one! Any feedback is appreciated! 


	17. Making Up NC17

Carly yawned watching Sonny yell into the phone, she felt bad for who ever was on the other line. Since Stacy had turned up missing she couldn't' sleep, even though Sonny had begged to her to go back to sleep she feared the worst for the girl that was Sonny's daughter.  
  
". . .I don't care what you're working on, you go and you find her NOW!" Slamming the phone down onto the table, he suddenly jumped as the door to the penthouse opened up as Max helped a man carrying Stacy into the penthouse. Seeing the couch Brian walked over and placed Stacy onto it. Sonny just stared at the man as Carly bent down to Stacy feeling her head.  
  
"She feels a little warm."  
  
"Okay listen who are you and what are you doing with my daughter in your arms? If you harmed her in anyway I swear I'll have your head for it. . ." Before Sonny could finish Brian held up his hand-stopping Sonny mid- sentence.  
  
"Listen Mr. Corinthos, my name's Brian Laramee, I'm Stacy's bodyguard and have been her bodyguard since she was a child. I followed her and saved her life from that Connor White guy. He roughed her up a bit before I could get in there but it's been taken care of."  
  
Sonny stared at the man, "What do you mean 'it's been taken care of'?"  
  
"What I mean is he's got a bullet in his back and head, so I'm pretty sure he's dead, unless he was bitten by some vampire or something."  
  
Sonny was about to ask another question but he heard Stacy moan from the couch. He hurried over to her as she pushed herself up from the couch.  
  
"Stacy, sweetie are you okay?"  
  
"Sonny? Where am I? Where's Brian?"  
  
"I'm right here mija"  
  
Sonny glared at Brian, he obviously would have to have this guy's background checked and double-checked. Looking back at Stacy he smiled showing off his dimples at her, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Stacy, what happened?"  
  
Before Stacy could answer Jason burst threw the door, he stopped and stared at Stacy, his heart racing a mile a minute. His mouth suddenly became dry as fear took over his body.  
  
*Can you forgive me again?  
  
I don't know what I said  
  
but I didn't mean to hurt you*  
  
Sonny looked up at Jason and knew there were things between the two that needed to be said. Getting up off the couch he took Carly by the hand and looked at Brian.  
  
"Mr. Laramee, I'll be in touch but I think right now we should give Jason and my daughter some time to talk things out."  
  
*I heard the words come out  
  
I felt like (that) I would die  
  
it hurt so much to hurt you*  
  
Nodding, Brian showed himself out, Sonny and Carly walked up the stairs hand in hand. Stacy looked back to make sure they were gone and turned her focus back to Jason. He hadn't moved a muscle since he saw her; she flashed a dimpled smile at him tapping the seat next to her. Walking over to her Jason sat down at looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
*Then you look at me  
  
you're not shouting anymore  
  
you're silently broken*  
  
Stacy smiled, he cared about her so much even though he didn't know the full effect of what had happened to her. She nodded her head, she sighed and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Jason, we need to talk."  
  
"Listen if you think I'm upset about the whole baby thing I'm not, I'm so happy. Stacy I want this baby, but if you don't we can work threw that and I'll support what ever decision you make."  
  
She wasn't ready for that, he would be okay with what ever she chose, that meant more to her then anything he could of said. She smiled and took his hand placing it on her stomach.  
  
"I want you, and I want this child Jase."  
  
For the first time in almost 4 weeks a smile appeared on Jason's face, a real smile. He pulled Stacy in and kissed her, it was something he hadn't done for a while.  
  
*I'd give anything now  
  
to hear (kill) those words from (for) you  
  
each time I say something I regret I cry, "I don't want to lose you."  
  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.*  
  
Opening her mouth she welcomed his tongue to touch hers, it was a kiss she had missed. Placing his hands on her chest he suddenly stopped and broke away from their kiss, startling Stacy.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
Stepping off of the couch he reached down scooping Stacy into his arms kissing her one more time on the lips and then smiling at her.  
  
"I'm taking you back to your place. Kissing you here at Sonny's is just creepy." She couldn't help but giggle, holding onto Jason she watched as he somehow opened up the penthouse door and then opened up his door closing it with his foot. He walked up the stair carrying Stacy until he made it to his room; luckily the door was already open. He walked inside placing her gently onto the bed, and continued to kiss her. She pushed herself up and started to help Jason out of his shirt, not wanting to break away from their kiss, Jason quickly pulled off Stacy's shirt tossing it to the side.  
  
*'Cause you were made for me  
  
Somehow I'll make you see  
  
How happy you make me*  
  
He missed her, all those nights he slept in her room he couldn't believe she was here right now and they were going to make love again. Slowly he broke away from their kiss, placing a trail of kisses down from Stacy's neck to her chest, paying extra attention to her stomach, he couldn't help but think about their baby growing inside of her.  
  
*I can't live this life  
  
Without you by my side  
  
I need you to survive*  
  
He slowly unbuckled her jeans pulling them down along with her thong; pulling them off of her he stared up at her smiling at her. He slowly started to kiss the inside of her thigh until he reached her center, he started slow with little kisses, and finally pushed her folds apart with his fingers giving him better excess, he slowly let his tongue lick her, hearing her shutter. He plunged his tongue deep inside of her again; hearing her moan brought a smile to his face.  
  
"Jason. . . please. . . I need you now"  
  
Finally giving into her demand, he quickly undressed himself fully and got on top of her, plunging his member deep inside of her, she let out a pleasurable moan, looking into her eyes he could see that she was okay.  
  
"This isn't going to hurt the baby right?"  
  
"Jase, this isn't going to hurt the baby, I promise."  
  
*So stay with me  
  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.*  
  
He steadied himself above her, plunging his member deep inside of her again, finding his pace. He continued to push inside of her, he could tell she was on the brink of climaxing as she dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around his back, giving him more access to hitting her G- spot, he heard her moan loudly and started his pace faster, wanting to give her the best she'd ever had, her walls tightened around his throbbing member and he knew he couldn't hold out any longer. Plunging deep into her faster they both climaxed at the same time.  
  
He rolled off of her, lying on his back trying to catch his breath. He looked over to her and smiled, pulling her over towards him; she put her head onto his chest as he brushed her hair with his hand. After a few minutes she fell asleep with him still holding onto her, he looked down and smiled and kissed her on the cheek whispering into her ear the words he had longed to tell her.  
  
"I love you Stacy."  
  
Finally allowing the sleep to over take him, he closed his eyes. He was going to always protect her now; she was carrying their baby. He finally understood why Sonny had always been so overprotective of Carly and everything she did. He felt the fatherly part of him taking over as he closed his eyes. In the morning he was going to make her a nice healthy breakfast and take her to the doctors, he smiled as the thought of him being almost as bad as Sonny went threw his head. Finally sleep overtook him as he held onto Stacy tightly, never wanting to let her go.  
  
*And you forgive me again  
  
you're my one true friend  
  
And I never meant to hurt you*  
  
Song Credit: Evanescence "Forgive Me" 


	18. Shot

The sun seemed to of come up earlier then usual on this morning, Jason slowly opened his eyes feeling an arm around his chest; he looked down seeing Stacy's arm laying on top of him. He couldn't help but smile; it had been so long since he had felt her body next to him in the morning. It was definitely something he missed and had longed for, it seemed as since the first time he saw her all of his dreams were coming true, he was now going to have the family he always wanted with a women he was falling in love with.  
  
One thing still remained in the back of his head, how was he going to tell Sonny that he was the father of Stacy's baby? He feared what Sonny would do to him when he found out, hell he'd probably have him killed. He was quickly jarred from his thoughts as he heard Stacy moan a soft moan waking up from her sleep. Looking up at him she smiled, she was really happy being with him, being held in his arms, all the nightmares she used to have were gone once he held her. This was her protector, her white knight. Leaning up she kissed him on the lips, just a peck, Jason looked at her funny, she smiled at him.  
  
"Hey it's morning, it's called 'morning breath' dear, don't want to kill you with my bad breath." He couldn't help but smile, it was good to finally have her back here with him where she belonged. Placing a hand on her stomach he smiled at her.  
  
"Hey little one, it's your daddy, your mommy and I can't wait for you to come on, just don't give your mom too much trouble during the process and don't crave too many sweets. Your mommy needs to eat healthy foods so you can grow up big and strong just like your father." Stacy shook her head, if she didn't know any better she'd think Jason was really Sonny's kid and not her, telling her she'd be eating healthy, we'll see how long that lasts.  
  
"Jase. . . do you think we should tell Sonny?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That you're the baby's father." This was something he kind of wished they could put off for a while; nodding his head she tried to smile for him.  
  
"Hey, listen when Sonny finds out that we're happy and I'm the baby's father I'm sure he'll be fine." That wasn't the truth, Jason knew how Sonny would react, he'd be pissed and would probably kick Jason's ass personally if not kill him but for Stacy he'd do anything.  
  
"Maybe we should tell him today." She wanted to get this done and over with as fast as possible so they could start dealing with things for the baby, and not weather her father was going to kill Jason or not. Pushing the thought from her head she stood up walking over to the closet to get changed, this was one confrontation she knew was going to get ugly.  
  
After making a few phone calls, Stacy had found out where her father was, at the park with Carly and Michael. She hadn't met Michael and from what Jason had told her this was her stepbrother, she never had a brother before, and now she had one. She had told Sonny that her and Jason needed to talk to him about something; she only hoped that he didn't suspect anything.  
  
As Jason pulled up to the park he was on full alert, they hadn't taken a bodyguard with them, knowing that Sonny probably had a few of them already there with them. Walking over to the side of the 2003 Jaguar, a car he hardly ever used, he opened up the door for Stacy reaching in to help her out, she smiled at him, of course this would be something he would do for her.  
  
He couldn't remember a time when he was this happy, sure he was happy with Courtney, but never this happy. He couldn't shake the smile he had off of his face, walking up the path they spotted Sonny pushing Michael on the swings with Carly sitting down on a near by bench, of course Johnny wasn't that far away from her, only about 10 feet, Carly turned to Jason and Stacy and smiled at them.  
  
No one saw the red laser light focused on Stacy's back, they continued up the path, there wasn't something right, Jason could feel it, he looked all around the park not seeing anything. Turning around to get the full 360 look, he saw the red laser still focused on Stacy's back; he saw it, the sniper. Pulling the trigger the sniper smiled as the bullet flew out of his gun going towards his target; it was as if everything went in slow motion for Jason. He couldn't lose her, pushing Stacy out of the way he took the bullet for her.  
  
He could feel the bullet tear threw his skin, holding onto his side he could bearly hear everything going on around him, struggling to breathe, he saw Stacy's terrified face looking down at him, he could see the tears streaming down her face, that was the last thing he saw before he blacked out. 


	19. Pushing Her Away

Two whole days. . .two whole days she stayed at his bedside. He sacrificed himself for her and their unborn child; she could remember everything so clearly. It haunted her mind every second, if she lost him she didn't know what she'd do, how she'd be able to go on without him near her side. She still couldn't get the shooting out of her head.  
  
*Flashback* "NO! Jason. . .oh god Jason please open your eyes! Jase!" She felt someone pull her down, looking over to her side she saw her father holding her down to the ground.  
  
"Stacy stay down!" He didn't want her to injure the baby, or worse get shot, they didn't know if the sniper had left or if he was still there.  
  
"No, I have to get to Jason! Let me go! JASON!!" Struggling to get out of his grasp, she finally turned her body to look at him, the tears streaming down her face; she couldn't lose him not now, not when they had so much to live for.  
  
"Sonny let me go, I need to get to Jason!"  
  
"No you need to say down!"  
  
"He's the father of my child, I need him! JASON!!!! JASON HANG ON!"  
  
He laid there shocked, Jason was the father of his daughter's child? His hold on her loosened as the shock of the news hit him, looking up he saw her rushing over to Jason's side, he stood up as much as he could and hurried over to her, he had to protect her still.  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
The blood, there was so much blood, looking down she finally realized that she was still wearing the same clothes she had come into the hospital with. His blood was still stained on her shirt, both Sonny and Carly had of course been in to see Jason telling her she needed to get some rest for the sake of the baby, but she didn't listen, she couldn't leave Jason. Her thoughts went back to Dr. Quartermain's diagnosis of Jason, the bullet went in and out not hitting any major organs, and the only thing was that he lost a lot of blood. She remembered back to when Sonny had appointed Johnny to stand guard and of course had also ordered him to make sure she ate. She wouldn't of eaten but she knew when Jason woke up if he found out she didn't eat, he would be furious.  
  
"Why aren't you waking up Jason? Please come back to me, I need you Jase, we need you. Michael's been in here to see you, he was so traumatized by the whole thing, he kept asking about his Uncle Jason. . .Sonny knows, he knows you're the father of our baby, so if you're staying in there because you think he's going to hurt you he promised he wont. Carly's been upset, she keeps wanting me to go back to the penthouse and rest, but I haven't listened to her yet. . .you'd be proud of me, Johnny's been forcing me to eat healthy stuff and I have, he said that Sonny made him do it. . .alright so maybe I haven't eaten everything healthy, I had a rice crispy treat a couple minutes ago. . ." she tried to hold back the tears but it was no use, they started flooding her eyes.  
  
"Jason please wake up, god please don't take him from me."  
  
*Jason's Dream*  
  
White light surrounded him, he knew he didn't belong here; this had to be heaven though. Suddenly a figure walked threw the light, he'd recognize that figure anywhere, her face suddenly became clearer just as her face did. Running into his arms, he held onto her, he never thought he'd see her again, holding onto her, he could hear someone sobbing. Pulling back he looked down seeing Stacy crying. He missed her so much, looking back up he stared at his first wife, his real first love, Courtney. She nodded her head.  
  
"You need to go back Jason, she needs you, and with her you'll have true happiness. There will be a lot of hard times ahead, but she'll be worth all of the pain and all of the suffering and so will your child. I'll be waiting here for you when it's your time."  
  
Stepping back into the light, he stared at his wife one last time, praying that the next time they'd see each other wouldn't be anytime soon.  
  
Moaning he felt someone's hand holding his, as he opened his eyes, he saw what looked to be a hospital room, looking down he saw Stacy holding his hand, sleeping so soundly, it was almost a Kodak moment (sorry had to put that, lol). Out of the blue Courtney's words rang threw his head, 'There will be a lot of hard times ahead. . .' were these those hard time? Would they have to face each other in a hospital room? He knew what he had to do, it would kill him inside to do it, but it had to be done, there was someone out to kill Stacy, and if he wasn't able to protect her now, what was saying that the next time he would be able to take that bullet again for her?  
  
He was jarred out of his thoughts as Stacy woke up, looking around the room, she opened up her eyes more yawning in the process finally her eyes locked onto Jason's, he was awake. Reaching up she went to hug him only to feel him not embracing her. She pulled back looking at him, what was wrong with him?  
  
*How do I say goodbye to what we had?  
  
The good times that made us laugh  
  
Outweigh the bad.*  
  
It felt as if her heart was going to break if he didn't explain himself, she could already feel the dread in his eyes and feel the pain this conversation was going to cause her.  
  
"Stacy, we need to talk." The four most dreaded words anyone in a relationship hated to hear, 'we need to talk' nodding her head she took in a deep breath. He tried not to look into her eyes, that would only make this harder then it already was for him, he just got her back into his life and now he was going to push her back away again, but this time it was for her protection, and their child's.  
  
"Stacy this isn't going to work out." There he said it, it was fast and straight to the point.  
  
*I thought we'd get to see forever  
  
But forever's gone away  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.*  
  
It felt as if someone had stabbed her in the heart and twisted the knife, 'this isn't going to work out'? What the fuck was that? "What do you mean this isn't going to work out? What are you talking about Jase, it must be the medication talking, I'll have Johnny. . ."  
  
Standing up she walked to the door only to hear him yell at her, stopping her dead in her tracks. "Stacy leave and don't ever come back, alright?!"  
  
*I don't know where this road  
  
Is going to lead  
  
All I know is where we've been  
  
And what we've been through.*  
  
She turned around facing him, the tears already starting to form in her chocolate eyes, "What?"  
  
God why did she have to make this harder then it already was? " I said that I want you to leave? Do you really think I loved you? Huh? You were just a conquest for me, someone to get over my dead wife, a women that I'll love until the day I die! You mean nothing to me alright?"  
  
*If we get to see tomorrow  
  
I hope it's worth all the wait  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday*  
  
"You don't mean that Jase, you love me, and I love you too. We're going to have this baby, and this family together."  
  
It was killing him inside to have to say these things, but he had to push her away for her own protection. "HA! You thought we'd be together? Sweetie what kind of fantasy world are you living in? You're a stripper, a hooker! I bet that child isn't even mine!"  
  
*And I'll take with me the memories  
  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.*  
  
She could feel the tears streaming down her face, how could he say these things? She couldn't stand it any longer and ran out of the room, falling to the floor, the tears flooding her face. She still couldn't believe he would say those things to her, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Johnny standing above her, helping her up she could tell he heard everything, the sympathy was in his eyes. Helping her stand back up he smiled at her.  
  
"How about we go get a piece of chocolate cake?" Wiping a few tears from her face he could tell that's what she wanted, he motioned for another guard to take his place as he escorted her over to the elevator.  
  
*And I'll take with me the memories  
  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.*  
  
Inside Jason couldn't hold back the tears any longer, it hurt him so badly to know that he had hurt her, but this was the only way to ensure that she's be safe, eventually he'd tell her the truth, he only prayed she'd be able to forgive him and take him back, or there would be no reason for him to stay.  
  
Song Credit: Boyz-2-Men "It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday" 


	20. Jealously

Two months, god how the time had passed by so slowly for him, what seemed like years was actually only two months. Once Jason was released from the hospital he had found out that Sonny sent Stacy to the island to rest, he knew that he must of really hurt her badly for Sonny to send her there. Of course he had a very long conversation with Sonny, he thought Sonny was going to have him killed for hurting Stacy but he just told him where she was and that she was really hurt. It almost killed him to have to say all those mean and hurtful things to her, but he needed to know that she was safe and away from him while he found out who was trying to kill her.  
  
Of course he knew who it was, Sammy, but he needed more proof then just a hunch. He had followed around a hitman named Jarvis, who of course wouldn't say anything; finally once you shoot off a guy's manhood, he talks. Jarvis told him exactly what he knew already, that Sammy had hired him to kill Stacy so she wouldn't be a bother to him anymore. He knew he had done the right thing by letting her go, but deep down he still hated it.  
  
His thoughts were jarred with the vibration of his cell phone; flipping it open he placed the phone up to his ear. "Yeah?"  
  
"Jason it's Carly, listen Sonny would kill me if he found out I was telling you this but. . .Stacy's coming back today, the jet should land in about two hours. Listen Sonny's coming I have to go, love ya!" all he could hear after was a dial tone. She was coming home, he still couldn't believe he had missed the first two months of taking care of her, but he knew that on the island she got all the pampering she deserved. Getting back on his bike he sped off, that was the only thing that would keep him busy until she came back to him.  
  
An hour and a half later. . .  
  
The elevator doors opened up, walking off of the elevator she stared around, looking over at Penthouse 2 she shook her head. The whole point of this vacation was to keep her from thinking about him; she had started to show her pregnancy a bit but still not totally showing it off. Looking back she laughed watching Johnny trying to manage carrying more bags back to the penthouse then she had actually left with. The two months of being with Stacy on the island made him realize everything she had gone threw as a child, in a way he was proud of her for becoming the strong women that she had become.  
  
He didn't have a crush on her or anything like that; he respected her, admired her, and more importantly was proud of her for being able to open up like she had with him. He knew it must have been hard for her, but when she told him all those stories, and seeing the women she had become he was proud. Finally being able to balance all of the bags he managed to open up the door for her walking into the penthouse behind her. Placing the bags on the ground.  
  
"I'M HOME!" Screaming out loud, seeing the red headed little boy running down the stairs grabbing onto her leg she felt go to be back. . .home.  
  
"What'd ya bring me sis?" It surprised her that he took it so well and like such a big guy that he now had an older sister. Reaching into one of the bags she pulled out a wrapped present for him. Seeing his face light up brought a smile to her face.  
  
"Here ya go little fart, you better like it, it took me two hours to pick it out for you, but don't let dad and Carly know about it okay?" The knocking at the door surprised her, turning back to Johnny she motioned for him that it was okay as she opened up the door, the person on the other side smiled at her, jumping into his arms she felt his arms wrap almost tightly around her. Putting her down Brian Laramee brushed some hair back from her face. She had tanned a lot, and she was starting to show off her pregnancy, he knew that whenever she came back from a trip she would always bring home gifts for everyone, but this time he had two big surprises for her.  
  
"Brian what are you doing here?"  
  
"He's your bodyguard." Turning around she saw her father and stepmother walking down the stairs she smiled and ran to her father.  
  
"Hey, hey not so fast, we don't want you hurting the baby alright?"  
  
"Dad, I'm fine, it's Carly you should worry about, she's due any day now right?"  
  
"Yeah but if she has the baby now that's okay, you, you're only 3 months pregnant and you still have 6 more months to go before you can go running around the house like that."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Hey I'm only looking out for my daughter, now give your dad a hug." Even though he had gone down and seen her at least once a week, he still missed her; it amazed him how much they had grown into a family in just over two months. He had Brian's background checked out and knew that he had risked his life on numerous occasions to save Stacy and for that he would be grateful, so in return he gave him a job, as Stacy's bodyguard. Of course Brian knew that if Stacy died on his watch, got shot or anything like that, there would be hell to pay.  
  
"Alright, Stacy, what about giving your favorite bodyguard some love before he shows you your surprise."  
  
He knew she hated surprises but this one she was going to love, that he was certain of. As she hugged him, he whispered into her ear, "Go outside the door, someone's waiting to see you."  
  
She looked back at him, her heart beating a mile a minute, she knew Jason would come back to her, she just knew it, opening up the penthouse door she looked outside and froze. It wasn't Jason, who stood out there, but the man who stole her heart away when she was only 7 years old, her first boyfriend and Brian's son, Tyler. If she didn't know any better, she would of thought he'd grown a few inches since the last time she'd seen him. The tall, 6foot 5 inch, blond stared his blue eyes back at her.  
  
Finally a smile appeared on her face as she ran into his arms, not hearing the elevator doors open. Grabbing her into his arms he swung her around a few times before placing her feet back to the ground. She looked even more beautiful then when he last saw her. Cupping her cheek with his hand he smiled at her, not seeing the piercing blue cold eyes staring back at him. Stepping off the elevator Jason stared at the man who seemed to be in love with his girlfriend, the woman who was carrying HIS child.  
  
Still not seeing Jason standing behind her, Stacy pulled Tyler into another hug; he still wore the same cologne as before. "God I missed you Ty."  
  
"I missed you too sweetie, I'm missed you so much."  
  
He couldn't take it anymore, clearing his throat loud enough; Stacy turned and looked shocked seeing Jason staring at her and Tyler.  
  
Authors Note: Wanted to leave you guys hanging again, I'll write again soon! Later! 


	21. Feeling The Pain

Staring back at her former lover and her best friend she couldn't help but smile, if Jason wanted her out of his life she was going to make his life miserable, smiling at Jason she put her hand around Tyler's waste, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
'What the hell is she doing?!' he thought to himself, his fists clinched together, if she wasn't around he surely would of punched this little punks lights out. "Miss Corinthos, may I have a word with you?"  
  
'Oh it's Miss Corinthos?! How dare he! I'm carrying his child and he calls me Miss Corinthos, oh boy paybacks really are a bitch when you mess with Stacy Corinthos'. Shacking her head she pulled Tyler closer to her, whispering something in his ear, Tyler nodded at her and walked back into the penthouse.  
  
Watching Tyler leave, Jason couldn't stop staring at Stacy angrily, "What are you doing Stacy?"  
  
"Oh so now I can't have any guy friends? Am I supposed to just sit here and be miserable? Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Morgan but I'm doing just great without you and your pathetic little games!"  
  
He knew he deserved that, after everything he had put her threw he wasn't sure if she'd ever forgive him, but he had to protect her, that was the whole point. It wasn't to hurt her, but to make sure that she'd stay in his life forever and now he was losing her to another guy. "Stacy please, let's go for a walk and talk okay? Please Stacy, I really need to talk with you." Reaching out towards her he touched her hand, hoping that it would force her to realize that he was right and that they needed to talk.  
  
Pulling her hand back, she looked into his eyes, she could see that he was sincere but he had no idea how much he had hurt her, and how much pain he had caused her, especially how close they came to losing their child. "I'm sorry Jason, but you're the one that wanted this, so now you have to live with it. I've moved on, you should do the same."  
  
She didn't really mean that, she could never move on from him, he was the love of her life, and she knew this kind of love would only come around once in a lifetime, but he hurt her, now it was time for him to feel some of that pain. Her thoughts were changed as Tyler walked back out of the penthouse carrying her coat, he walked behind her and put the coat over her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek smiling down at her.  
  
"I talked with your father, and he said that we could go out tonight just not out too late since you did just get back from that island and you're probably tired. Ready?"  
  
Smiling at Tyler, she couldn't stay here any longer near Jason, it hurt too much and she knew that if she stayed here any longer that eventually he'd convince her to take him back and she didn't want that. She couldn't have that, she needed to be away from him. Besides he didn't believe that this child was his anyways so why should she stick around trying to convince him? Reaching down she took Tyler's hand in hers and walked to the elevator pushing the 'down' button. The elevator door opened as Johnny walked in followed by Tyler and Stacy, hand in hand. Looking back she could see the hurt in Jason's eyes, she couldn't stare at them any longer, looking down the elevator doors closed. Closing his eyes he tried to hold back the pain and the tears. Quickly he raced to the stairs, he had to make sure everything went okay tonight and that Tyler kept his dirty hands to himself and off of the women he loved.  
  
Authors Note: Okay guys, I'll hopefully write another chapter in a couple hours and if not then tomorrow, since I have a whole week off of work. Any Feedback is greatly appreciated! Let me know where you guys want the story to go, any ideas, I love to get them! Thanks! 


	22. Dinner Disaster

The limo pulled up to the PC Grill, the back door opened up as Tyler opened the door, helping Stacy out of the limo. Putting his arm around her back he looked around the place as they walked in. He did have to admit it was a nice place and considering Stacy hadn't eaten anything since her and Johnny had left the island. Looking behind them he saw Johnny following behind them, his face stern and unreadable. Turing his attention back to Stacy he helped her over to their table, pulling out the chair for her, after she sat down he seated himself and looked at the menu, it was a nice restaurant, no denying it but the prices seemed a little steep.  
  
She could read that look on his face, he had it sometimes when they would go out to a nice place for dinner and he'd look right away at the prices. Shaking her head she pulled his menu down from his face and smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry it's on me, and the new credit card daddy got for me." It still surprised her, the night after Jason had gotten shot, Sonny gave her 4 credit cards, all in her name, only it didn't read 'Stacy Taglaiti' they read 'Stacy Corinthos', she still had to get used to signing things, 'Stacy Corinthos' instead of Taglaiti like she had done practically all of her life.  
  
Everything on the menu looked really good to her, especially since the baby's cravings started, it had started to weird Johnny out while they were on the island when they would go out to dinner, but it grossed her out even more that she couldn't stop from wanting certain foods mixed together.  
  
Walking into the restaurant Jason looked around, finally laying eyes on Stacy and Tyler sitting at a table across from each other, he tried to push his anger and jealously behind him, taking a seat at the bar not taking his eyes off of them.  
  
Back at the table, the waiter had just left from taking their orders, Tyler ordering a chicken teriyaki and pineapple meal, after finally making up her mind Stacy ordered the steak, well done, with some ranch dressing on the side and a salad with fish in it. She didn't know why but this is exactly what she felt like eating, she couldn't believe it, steak with ranch dressing? She didn't know weather to just eat it and not think about the stuff or puke.  
  
"So Stacy, tell me about the lucky guy you're with" there it was an ice breaker, and he could find out if there would be a place in her heart ever for him again or if he had lost his chance when he moved away.  
  
"I'm not with anyone right now." Saying that made it more official to her, her and Jason were no more, they barely ever talked, if he even cared about her at all then he would have been down there to the island to see her those two months she spent down there, but no she heard stories that he had started talking to that little twerp Eliz-a-bitch again, she knew then that there was no chance again for her and Jason, if he was with his ex again then obviously everything he said in the hospital was true.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, who's the father of the little one you're carrying right now?" Even though she may have been pregnant, he still felt nothing but love for her, deep in his heart he didn't think he'd ever stop loving her and carrying about her, the only way that he knew that he'd probably ever stop is if she was married and truly happy with that person and right now he could tell she was upset, and obviously the man that got her pregnant wasn't even around to help her out.  
  
"Tyler, we've been friends since we were about 6 right?"  
  
"Yep, and you were HOT for a 6 year old"  
  
Smiling for the first time in almost a few weeks she continued on, "Well you remember the guy we saw before we left for the restaurant?"  
  
"You're bodyguard that drove us?"  
  
"No, that's Johnny and he's not actually my bodyguard but he went with me to the island for those two months, no the guy that got off the elevator?"  
  
"The One that called you Miss Corinthos?" He took it as a yes when Stacy looked down at the table, staring ahead he saw the man sitting at the bar looking at them, his eyes cold full of nothing, nursing a beer. Turing his attention back to Stacy he pulled her face up towards his and smiled at her.  
  
"Tell me everything Stace, I'm your best friend, you know I give the best advice around." He had to know why this guy wasn't involving himself in Stacy's life, if this guy was bad news then he'd protect her, but he had to know the whole story first.  
  
"It's a long story Ty. . ."  
  
"Hey, you're the one that ordered the steak so it's going to be awhile before our foods out, besides for my girl I've got all the time in the world."  
  
"You remember that email I sent you about that guy that saved me from getting mugged? Well that was him; after Sammy and I had that fight I started stripping to make money. . .one night I ended up on the docks and he was there, he flirted with me and walked me back to my apartment. . .that night was the first night we made love. I guess he had a feeling that I was Sonny's kid because the next day he took me to the penthouse. . . that night Connor, my boss at the club, kidnapped me and. . .forced me to have sex with him for about 4 weeks straight. . . he sold me to other guys and would hit me if I tried to refuse. . . One night I ran away from him and I ended up on the docks again, and Jason was there. He took me to his penthouse and I passed out. . .the next thing I remember I was in the hospital and Sonny told me that I was pregnant and that I was his daughter. Jason came in and I tried pushing him away but he just kept fighting me. He took a bullet for me ya know? Sammy has a hit out on me, or he did at least, and Jason took the bullet for me, but when he woke up in the hospital he was saying all these awful things to me."  
  
"Like what?" Reaching out, he caressed her hand, he could tell saying all this to him was tough on her, but he knew that if she didn't say it all it would eat her up inside.  
  
"Like that he didn't think that the baby was his and that I probably slept around with other guys, that I was a slut. . .stuff like that. After that I left for the island, and I guess the rest you already know about."  
  
Thinking for a few minutes Tyler looked back behind them at the man he now knew as Jason, his eyes were still fixed on them, the coldness still in his eyes. Turing his attention back again to Stacy he smiled at her, he knew the whole story now and knew the reason behind Jason's actions.  
  
"Maybe the reason why Jason pushed you away was to protect you. Stacy listen to me okay? It's obvious if this guy took a bullet for you that he loves you! He probably thought that pushing you away would protect you, but he probably never knew how much it would hurt you."  
  
She couldn't believe it, for the first time in a very long time something Tyler actually said made sense, maybe that's why Jason pushed her away, but it still didn't make sense about the whole Elizabeth thing. Wiping her face she looked around the room taking in a deep breath. Reaching down she picked up her menu and began fanning herself off, suddenly the room got awfully hot. Noticing her actions Tyler looked at her curiously.  
  
"Stace are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I just need to use the restroom, excuse me." Standing up she took about two steps before grabbing onto the table, the room spinning around her. Jason's heart started to panic; he rushed past the people who started to get up. Tyler reaching out to her, holding her by the arm, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Stacy what's wrong?!"  
  
"It's hard. . .to. . .breathe. . ." gasping out for air one last time, she collapsed into Tyler's arms. Panic started to set in as both Jason and Johnny rushed over to her side, Jason picking her up in his arms, looking down to Tyler and Johnny.  
  
"We need to get her to the hospital NOW!"  
  
Authors Note: HAHA another cliffhanger! I love doing those! Alright I might not update as much for at least 3 or 4 days since I'm now sick thanks to my cousin's wife and son and plus I need to get a possible root canal done, AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! All right any and all feedback is totally welcomed! 


	23. How Do I Live Without You?

All the different thoughts kept running threw his head, he didn't want to lose her, and if he lost her and their child, he'd blame himself for it for the rest of his life. It seemed as though everyone had gathered, Sonny, Carly and Michael sat together, Mike and Bobbie were talking together about stuff Jason didn't care about, and his baby sister Emily along with her husband Nikolas sat next to him waiting for any kind of news. Tyler and his father Brian had gone to the chapel to pray for Stacy while Johnny stood by her door, never moving from it, even when Alan had threatened to have him thrown from the hospital, he stood his ground, his bond with Stacy had grown since their vacation.  
  
His attention quickly turned back to Stacy as Doctor Meadows along with Monica walked towards them, quickly standing up he prepared himself for the worst. "Mr. Morgan?" Sonny and Carly stood next to Jason, hoping everything was all right.  
  
"Jason after examining Stacy we ordered a lot of tests because she had done the same thing a couple months ago, the tests results showed that Stacy's heart isn't pumping the way it should. Basically one of the walls is pumping blood in instead of out like it should be doing. To make matters worse she's spiked a very high fever and is lapsed into a coma. The only way we could repair the defect is to operate, but with her pregnancy already in it's 15th week, you have to make a decision, we can either postpone the operation until she goes into labor, but you run the risk of her lapsing into another coma, one she may never come out of. . . or you could choose to end the pregnancy and have the operation."  
  
All of the information seemed like so much for him to take in at once, he wasn't sure what to do, all he wanted was to see Stacy, maybe she'd wake up and then they'd know what to do.  
  
Looking around at everyone, Sonny finally broke the silence. "Is the baby okay?"  
  
"Yes the baby's fine, she's a little underweight right now for how long she is but if she continues with the pregnancy you should have a healthy grandchild sometime around the end of October beginning of November."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Yes, Jason, follow me."  
  
Following the women he used to call 'mom' she lead him to Stacy's room, it seemed as though not too long ago he had went into her hospital room the first time they had found out she was pregnant. Stopping in front of her room he saw Johnny standing guard, he could tell the guard was tired but knew that he would stand tall until someone else took his place.  
  
Placing his hand on his shoulder he nodded his head in thanks as he walked into the room, the monitors beeping two heartbeats, one obviously Stacy's, and the other one was obviously their child's. So many things were hooked up to Stacy; a tube in her mouth was the only thing helping her breathe. Walking over to the side of her bed, he reached out and held onto her hand.  
  
*How do I  
  
Get through one night without you  
  
If I had to live without you  
  
What kind of life would that be?  
  
Oh I, I need you in my arms  
  
Need you to hold  
  
Your my world my heart my soul  
  
If you ever leave  
  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life.*  
  
Breathing hard, trying to hold back his tears he placed his other hand on her protruding stomach, their child was in there, 'could their baby feel what was going on? Did their baby know that it's mother would fight from the depths of hell to get back to them?' Looking up to her face, he couldn't help but think that she looked so pale and fragile. Holding onto her hand even harder, he pushed back the tears that wanted to get released.  
  
*Without you  
  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
  
There would be no love in my life  
  
There would be no world left for me  
  
And I  
  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
  
If you ever leave  
  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life*  
  
"Stacy? Sweetheart I know you can hear me, please wake up sweetie, I need you to wake up, please. I know you probably don't want me to be here, but those two months that you were gone I was miserable. . .I couldn't stop thinking about you and our baby. Stacy you have to believe that the only reason why I pushed you away was to keep you and our baby safe from the danger. Monica says that you need surgery, but if you get the surgery they'll have to kill our baby. Stacy please I need you to wake up, I can't lose you. Sonny and I have gotten along since he found out I was the father, I thought he was going to kill me at first. You can't leave. You're not going to leave us, not when we have a future together to live for. I want to live for us, Stacy, so if you can't fight for yourself, then you need to fight for the baby and me. I love you so much, and I need you to love me back. Please, please, stay with me. Please. Please Stacy stay with me."  
  
*And tell me now  
  
How do I live without you  
  
I want to know  
  
How do I breathe without you  
  
If you ever go  
  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
  
How do I  
  
How do I  
  
Oh how do I live?...*  
  
Reaching up he wiped away the tears that had finally fell from his face, brushing away some strands of hair from her face he finally let his emotions go, tears falling from his face as he held onto her hand tighter.  
  
*If you ever leave  
  
Baby you would take away everything  
  
Need you with me  
  
Baby cuz you know your everything good in my life*  
  
"Stacy I know you can hear me, fight, FIGHT STACY! God please fight Stacy, I can't live without you baby. I can't lose you god please just fight for us, please!"  
  
Inside the hospital chapel Sonny and Carly walked in, seeing Tyler and Brian sitting down, taking a seat next to them Sonny explained the situation to both of them, he could tell Tyler cared about Stacy from the tears that suddenly fell from his face. Standing up, Carly and Brain walked Tyler out of the chapel leaving Sonny alone to pray. Doing the sign of the cross he folded his hands and looked up towards the heavens, hoping that god would hear his prayer.  
  
*And tell me now  
  
How do I live without you  
  
I want to know  
  
How do I breathe without you  
  
If you ever go  
  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
  
How do I  
  
How do I  
  
Oh how do I live *  
  
"God, I know that I've done a lot of bad things in my life. Having a family isn't something I ever thought I'd get to have, but you gave me a daughter and you kept her as safe as you could and you brought her to me. Now she's in there fighting for her life and the life of my grandchild, God please watch over Stacy. Give her courage and keep her safe. And let her know that I'm not going to give up on her. I love my daughter, and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep her safe and alive."  
  
"It's her time Michael, it's time to let go"  
  
Quickly looking around the room he couldn't see anyone, suddenly a white light started to shine brightly in front of him, looking at the light he saw someone he hadn't seen for almost 19 years. . .Anna. She looked so beautiful, he dark brown hair curled down to her shoulders, and her white dress flowed in the air.  
  
"What do you mean it's her time? You can't take my daughter! I wont let you!"  
  
"It's time Michael, it's time for her to go back home, where there's no hurt, no pain, no sadness, only pure love, and joy, and happiness."  
  
"No, I wont let you take her! You'll have to kill me first before you take my daughter!"  
  
"It's already begun Michael, I'm sorry but she's needed back home."  
  
*How do I live without you  
  
How do I live without you baby.......  
  
How do I live....*  
  
"NO! She's needed here, and stop saying home, her home is with me! I love her! Please God don't take her, please!"  
  
"I'm sorry Michael, it's not up to me where she goes, he wants her back home, and I'm going to lead her there."  
  
"No! NO!" Quickly standing up he ran all the way from the chapel towards Stacy's room, hoping and praying that it was just a dream and not real. At the same time, Jason still held onto Stacy's hand, pulling it up towards his lips he kissed it, suddenly the alarms started to go off. He looked at the monitor, the once steady beeping turned into one long beep and the rhythm of her heart turned into nothing but a line. . .  
  
Song Credit: Trisha Yearwood "How Do I Live"  
  
Authors Note: Another cliffhanger! God I'm so evil! *does an evil laugh*, lol. Okay so Jason's speech to Stacy, part of it was taken from Nikolas' speech to Emily on Tuesday's General Hospital. I cried so much during that episode and I can't wait for Emily and Nikolas to be together! Also part of Sonny's speech was taken from when Carly got kidnapped. All right hope you guys liked this chapter. At first I didn't want to use this song, since we played this song at my Uncle Billy's funeral, and I have a really hard time listening to this song without crying my eyes out but I felt this song fit the scene. The next chapter will be Stacy's dream during her coma, it's going to be good! I may just write it now since it's fresh in my head but if I do then after that chapter then I'm calling it a day, enjoy!  
  
Any and all feedback is welcomed! Thanks! 


	24. Heaven

*Stacy's Near Death Experience*  
  
It was as if she didn't weight anything, like she was as light as a feather. The white light carried her up away from her body, looking down she could see doctors rushing to her side, Jason standing towards the side looking as though he was going to begin to cry, and her father rushing into the room suddenly stopping seeing that her heart wasn't beating. But the place she was being lifted to didn't feel as though there was any pain or hurt there, she could hear the voices of people she had lost long ago speaking to her, telling her that everything was going to be okay and that she was finally coming home.  
  
Standing finally on what seemed to be clouds, she stared up at the white pearly gates, this had to be heaven, and suddenly out of the white light she saw someone she hadn't seen for awhile, her mother. Standing in front of her Anna smiled at her beautiful daughter.  
  
"Baby."  
  
"Mama"  
  
Running towards Anna, Stacy reached out and hugged her mother, it was something they hadn't done for such a long time. Never in Stacy's mind did she think she would be able to see her mother again after so long of being gone. Releasing herself form her mother's grasp, she looked around when it suddenly hit her, the only way for her to of been here if for her to of died.  
  
"No, mama please tell me I'm not dead."  
  
"I'm sorry baby, but it was your time."  
  
"No, I was just having my life go right, I was going to have a baby, please mama send me back, please."  
  
Almost as though someone was speaking to Anna only, she began nodding her head and smiled at her daughter.  
  
"There is one way to get back, you obviously have a lot of friends in high places, but there's something they want you to learn about someone in your life."  
  
"So is this going to be like me just looking and never saying anything?"  
  
Anna laughed at her daughter; she knew it was going to be hard for her daughter to not say anything. It always was hard for her to keep quiet.  
  
"You don't know the whole story about everyone in your family. There's stuff you need to know before you decide on going back or not."  
  
Reaching out for her daughter's hand, she touched it, suddenly transporting them to Jason's penthouse. When the images became clear Stacy could see Jason along with a blond haired women talking, it appeared as though they were in a deep conversation because the blond haired women was in tears.  
  
"Jason, I can't keep thinking that one day you're going to get killed!"  
  
"This is my job Courtney! You knew that when you feel in love with me!"  
  
"Jason please there's someone trying to kill both me and you, we need to just leave for awhile, please get out of the business. We can have the family we always wanted, and we wont have to worry about someone trying to kill us, please Jason think about our future."  
  
"I am thinking about our future, you knew about this business and what I do when you first fell in love with me, what's changed now? Is Alcazar threatening you?"  
  
"No, I can't take this life anymore. My brother's life is always in danger and so if my husbands! How do you think that makes me feel?"  
  
"If you're so scared then why are you still here?"  
  
"Because I'm hoping that you'll leave with me, come on Jason please let's just run away from this, from everything."  
  
"I can't! Sonny and Carly need me here, this is my job."  
  
Staring deep into the eyes of the man she once loved, she walked away, walked away from everything. Stacy looked over at her mother, the tears already rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"Courtney Morgan, Jason's wife. . .that night she was shot and killed during a mob war. It took Jason a long time to forgive himself; he blamed himself for what happened to her, that night at the hospital he found out she was carrying their child. They thought they could never have any children, but she was carrying his child."  
  
"Did he know?"  
  
"No, and neither did she. She's been a bright light here in heaven, she's been taking care of their two children up here, and she wants Jason to be happy, and she's said that he hasn't been nearly as happy with her, as he has been with you."  
  
"He has a funny way of showing that he's happy with me, by pushing me away and making me feel like trash."  
  
"Maybe its time you see what he went threw while you were being held for those 4 weeks."  
  
Reaching down, she held onto her daughter's hand and transported again, appearing in a dark alley. Staring around she saw a man running down the alley, zooming past them, tripping over a trashcan. Struggling to get up Jason suddenly appeared from the other side of the alley reaching down and grabbing onto the man's color pushing him up against the wall, banging his head against the wall.  
  
"Where is she?!"  
  
"I. . .I don't know."  
  
"You know who I am?! I'll kill you if you don't tell me where she is!"  
  
"I swear. . .I don't know where she is."  
  
"Max!"  
  
Appearing from the darkness, Max came out taking a hold of the man from Jason's grasp.  
  
"Don't worry we'll get him to talk."  
  
Grabbing the man by the back of the neck, Max led him away. As they walked away Jason sighed and put his hands over his face. Suddenly kicking the trash can next to him. His anger and rage starting to come out, he began punching the wall of the alley, hoping that this would somehow dull the pain of losing Stacy. Turning around he slowly slid down the alley wall, holding his bloody hands. Looking up to the stars he silently said a prayer.  
  
"God, please bring her back to me, please I need you. Please protect her, god please bring her back."  
  
She couldn't stand it any longer; rushing over to Jason she tried to reach out to him, only to feel herself go threw him. Looking back over at her mother, she sighed.  
  
"I can't touch him can I?"  
  
"No baby, I'm sorry."  
  
"Please mama, I want to go back. Please."  
  
Just like before her mother seemed lost in another conversation and nodded her head. Walking over to her daughter she held onto her hand, leaning down she placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled.  
  
"The next time we see each other, there wont be another chance baby, this was a one time thing. You'll remember everything you saw and felt here, I love you my child and I'll always be watching over."  
  
"Thank you mama, I love you."  
  
Suddenly feeling her body being lifted up again she saw nothing but white light again, hearing her mother's voice over and over again.  
  
"I love you too my daughter."  
  
Suddenly she was again over her body, seeing the doctors working on her body, she felt herself fall into her body.  
  
*End of Stacy's Near Death Experience*  
  
Authors Note: Sorry I didn't do this chapter last night, I fell asleep. I'll write the next chapter later and then I'm probably going to call it a night. Any and ALL feedback is welcomed! 


	25. 24 Hours

It was as if all of their prayers were answered, her heart had began to beat again, Monica turned and smiled at both Sonny and Jason who looked like they had been holding their breaths the whole time.  
  
"We've got a rhythm. Sonny, Jason, can I please speak to you outside?"  
  
Opening up the door for Monica, Jason and Sonny walked out the door behind her standing in the hallway of the hospital.  
  
"What is it, Monica?"  
  
"There's no easy way to say this but the next 24 hours are going to be critical, she needs to wake up and the sooner the better."  
  
"What if she doesn't wake up?"  
  
Taking a deep breath Monica looked over to Jason who was still silent.  
  
"Then her chances of coming out of the coma deteriorate."  
  
Finally speaking Jason stared at Monica, "So you're saying that she may never wake up?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
She could tell all this news was so hard for both Jason and Sonny to grasp. She knew that both of them were somehow blaming themselves for what happened to Stacy but neither was at fault.  
  
"You can both go in to see her, I'll come by to check on her soon."  
  
"Thank you Monica."  
  
Walking away from the two she felt sorry for her son and for Sonny, both men obviously cared for this women deeply, she slightly said a pray hoping that Stacy would wake up soon.  
  
Jason looked over at Sonny, both men unable to really comprehend what was happening. Finally breaking the silence between the two Sonny reached out to Jason and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She's going to be okay, she's a fighter, she'll come back Jason."  
  
"I don't know what I'll do if I lose her Sonny."  
  
"Hey don't talk like that, we're not going to lose her, she's going to pull threw this I know she is. Why don't you go in there and sit with her for awhile, I'm going to take Michael and Carly back to the penthouse and try to get some sleep, I'll come back in a few hours and then you can get some sleep."  
  
"No, I can't leave her side Sonny, what if she wakes up and neither one of us is in there?"  
  
Sonny could feel what Jason was going threw, he knew if the tables were turned and Carly was lying in that hospital bed he wouldn't leave her side for nothing. Nodding at his friend he patted his shoulder and tried to smile at him.  
  
"You call me when she wakes up okay?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Looking into the room one last time Sonny slowly walked away from his daughter's room, and down to the hall finding Carly and Michael sleeping on the chairs, smiling at the photo in front of him he walked over to Carly and tapped her shoulder. Slowly stirring from her sleep, Carly gazed into the eyes of her husband, smiling she finally realized why they were at the hospital at the first place.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"We almost lost her, her heart stopped beating for about a minute but they got it beating again. Monica says that if she doesn't wake up within 24 hours that she'll probably never wake up."  
  
"Oh God Sonny, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Jason's sitting with her now I don't think he's going to leave her side."  
  
"I wouldn't blame him, do you think we should stay?"  
  
"No, both you and Michael are tired so we're going to go back to the penthouse and come back tomorrow morning. Jason's going to call us if anything changes."  
  
Looking around the waiting room he noticed that both Bobbie and Mike were now gone, the only people that remained besides Carly and Michael were Tyler and Brian who were asleep.  
  
"You think we should wake them?"  
  
"Nah, let them sleep, besides I'm putting Brian to guard Stacey's door at 7 am so he better get all the sleep he can get."  
  
Back inside Stacy's room, Jason walks back over to her bed, taking her hand and intertwining it with his, gently placing a kiss on it, he pushes some strands of her hair back behind her ear. Looking at her pale face he still knows deep in the back of his mind that they may loose her. But she'd never leave him, he knew that she fought to come back; he could feel her come back to him. God wouldn't be this cruel to bring her into his life and then suddenly take her away, placing his other hand on her protruding stomach, he could feel their child moving around inside, suddenly feeling what had to be a kick. Smiling to himself he leaned his head down, placing his ear on her stomach in the same location as the previous kick, a few seconds later feeling the same kicking.  
  
"Hey little one, go easy on your mom alright? We both love you so much; I only did what I did to your mother to keep both of you safe. You guys are my world, if anything happened to you two, I don't know what I'd do. I love you guys so much. Help your mother fight okay? Your daddy loves you so much."  
  
Sniffling back some tears he finally let his exhaustion take over his body as his eyes slowly closed as he fell asleep. Never seeing Stacy's hand open and close, then reaming still again. 


	26. Waking Up

The white mist slowly filled up the room, walking around the darken area, he couldn't see anyone, but he could feel her presence here.  
  
"Stacy?" no answer, looking down he wasn't wearing his normal attire. Instead he was actually wearing a suit.  
  
"Stacy!?!" Suddenly the once white-misted room was now the penthouse. Looking up at the stairs, his breath was caught watching Stacy walk down the stairs carrying a small child in her arms.  
  
"Jason what's wrong? I was trying to put Anna to sleep." Staring into her husbands eyes she could immediately tell that something had gone wrong that night at the meeting, even after being together for a while she still didn't press the matters of his business dealings.  
  
'What's happening?' he thought as he hurried over to Stacy lifting her chin up to his face, leaning in he softly kissed her lips, more passionately then he had expected. Slowly pulling away from their heated kiss he breathed a sigh of relief, even though things still didn't seem right seeing her in front of him and feeling her touch made everything perfect for him.  
  
"Jase are you okay?" Before he could answer the young infant began to cry, Stacy began to bounce her up and down trying to stop her crying. Jason slowly reached out to hold his child, taking her from Stacy's arms he looked down at the pink blanket only to see nothing, looking up at only the anger in Stacy's eyes could be seen. Her once jeans and t-shirt outfit was now transformed into a white dress.  
  
"You let her die, you let my baby die, and then you let me die."  
  
"No Stacy, what's happened?"  
  
"You should be in that grave!" Turning around they were now suddenly in the cemetery, next to Lilly's tombstone was a small stone with a small angel on top, the tombstone read,  
  
Anastasia Courtney Morgan Beloved daughter October 21st, 2003 - October 22nd, 2003 Taken from us so soon, In our heart she will always be  
  
Turning back around, the tears now flowing down his face he stared deep into Stacy's eyes, nothing but anger showed in them.  
  
"Stacy, what happened?"  
  
"You didn't choose, you killed her, just like you killed Courtney and her baby. You'll never have a family, you couldn't even save me. Now I'm stuck here, stuck in hell because of you! You should be in that grave, not my daughter!"  
  
Turning around she quickly walked away into the fog, into the darkness, away from Jason. Falling to his knees, he wept for the child he lost, looking up to the heaves he prayed out loud.  
  
"God, please don't take them from me! I know I was wrong to push her away, they're my life, I haven't even held my daughter yet but she's already my life. God please don't take them, take me! Let them live, take me instead!!!"  
  
Jumping up from the chair he was sleeping in, he looked around the room; sweat was now beating down his face. 'It was only a nightmare. Oh thank God.' Looking around the hospital room he could already tell something wasn't right, standing up he walked over to Stacy's bed and sat down in the chair next to her bed, picking up her hand he interlinked their fingers together. Pushing back some hair that had fallen into her face he could have sworn that some color had started to come back into her face.  
  
"I'll never let anything happen to you Stacy, not to you, or our child. I'd die without you guys in my life, and when you wake up I promise to be the best father to this baby, and hopefully if you agree the best husband in the world."  
  
Softly he placed his free hand on her protruding stomach already feeling their child move. Softly a raspy voice called out to him.  
  
"Jason?" Turning his face the most beautiful and miraculous thing had happened, Stacy's eyes were now open and looking at him, his heart now raced, wishing and hoping that this wasn't a dream.  
  
"Jason, what happened? Is the baby okay?" Reaching up he clasped her cheek into his hand silently thanking god for giving him another chance.  
  
"The baby's fine, god Stacy I thought I lost you."  
  
"You could never loose me, I'll always fight for us. Why am I in the hospital?"  
  
"You passed out a couple days ago, your heart stopped a couple times. Sonny and Carly have been really worried."  
  
Reaching up she touched his face; the obvious stubs of not shaving for a few days were shown.  
  
"You look like shit ran over twice."  
  
"More like four times but who's counting. You on the other hand, look so beautiful."  
  
"My chest hurts."  
  
Taking in a deep breath he knew he had to tell her about her condition.  
  
"Stacy, Monica had to run some tests on you when you came in here and she found out something pretty serious. . .apparently one of the walls of your heart isn't pumping blood the way it should be, she said that we could postpone the operation until after you have the baby, or you could have the surgery now but you'd have to terminate the pregnancy."  
  
Silence filled the room for a few minutes, but to Jason it seemed like forever.  
  
"I don't want to lose the baby."  
  
"You wont, God, beautiful you wont lose the baby I swear it. We can wait until after you give birth for the operation."  
  
"I don't want to die Jason."  
  
"Hey don't talk like that okay? You're not going to die, I wont let you. We're going to have this baby, and we're going to pull threw your operation, I swear it."  
  
Slowly closing her eyes, Stacy fell asleep, picking up her hand he brought it up to his lips and softly kissed her hand. Walking out of her room, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number he placed the phone up to his ear and waited.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sonny, it's Jason sorry to wake you up, but Stacy woke up."  
  
"She did? Is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah she's just sleeping right now, listen I know Carly's already probably awake do you think you could put her on the phone for me please?"  
  
"Yeah sure hold on."  
  
Handing the phone over to Carly she looked at Sonny puzzled.  
  
"Jase what's wrong?"  
  
"Carly I need a HUGE favor from you."  
  
"Okay what is it?"  
  
"I need your help with something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I need you to help me pick out an engagement ring for Stacy and I need your help with a way to ask her, I want it to be perfect."  
  
A/N: Hey guys, sorry to leave you in suspense like that. Also I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to write any chapters for awhile, I couldn't write a chapter I was happy with. A lot of drama in my life, my fiancée broke up with me, I got injured at work, way too much stuff, lol. Anyways hopefully I'll write another chapter or two tomorrow after physical therapy and my classes, later! 


	27. Proposal

It had been two weeks since Stacy had woken up from her coma and now she was going back home, Jason had already asked Sonny for Stacy's hand in marriage, to his surprise Sonny hugged him and wished him the best of luck with his only daughter. Carly had since had her child, a beautiful baby boy happily named "Morgan" after Jason. Even while in the hospital Carly still helped Jason make his proposal perfect. Finally the night had come, tonight nothing was going to stop it from being the most romantic night Stacy had ever experienced. Looking once more around The Cellar he could help but smile, ever since the night Stacy had come charging into his life, nothing had ever been the same, and he was happy about that.  
  
Hearing the door open up he quickly made his way up the stairs, the perfect woman standing infront of him was nothing short of an angel, she was definitely an angel sent from heaven just for him. Staring at her hair which was straight, and her very short thin-strapped black dress. Even though her pregnancy was now showing it only made her more beautiful in his eyes. Tonight was the beginning of their future together, a future he never thought he could have after he lost his first wife but now all the cards were beginning to fall into place, tonight just one little question would change everything, and he hoped her answer would be yes.  
  
Taking her hand he helped her walk down the stairs leading into the heart of the club, no lights were on just the light from the hundreds of candles around the place. Seated neatly right in the middle was a table with two chairs, a single carnation lay in the center along with dinner. Guiding her to her seat he pulled out the chair for her, completely taking her by surprise, his now gentlemen quality was a little bit shocking from his usual bad boy attitude. What surprised Stacy even more was that Jason wasn't wearing his normal clothing, tonight he was wearing a very nice suit that her father had probably helped him pick out. She had gotten word earlier that day that tonight Jason was going to take her out but she never thought it was going to be something like this.  
  
Finally breaking the silence she shook her head, "What are you up to Mister Morgan?"  
  
"Up to? Who says I'm up to anything? Can't a guy take a beautiful . . .sexy. . .wonderful woman out to dinner?"  
  
"Yeah but why did you go threw all this trouble for dinner with me?"  
  
Standing up he helped her place her napkin on her lap, making sure to touch her thigh in the right areas he knew she loved. Walking back over to his chair he sat down and placed his napkin on his lap smiling up at her. Dinner had gone by rather slowly, Stacy drinking her water, while Jason had a beer, even though Carly had told him it would be more romantic for them to drink wine he knew that was out of the question with her pregnancy, and he saw no need to torture himself anymore then he had to.  
  
The waiter that Carly had hired for the occasion cleaned up their plates and turned on a CD player near the kitchen, a slow song began to play as Jason stood up and reached out to take Stacy's hand.  
  
"Shall we dance?"  
  
Smiling at her boyfriend and lover she gladly took his hand and slowly began to dance in his arms, placing her head on his shoulder taking in the smell of his cologne.  
  
*For all I've been blessed with in this life  
  
There was an emptiness in me  
  
I was imprisoned by the power of gold  
  
With one honest touch you set me free*  
  
She could already hear his heart beginning to beat faster, which in his case meant that he was definitely scared of something, looking up into his eyes she could see nothing but fear in them.  
  
"Jason what's wrong?"  
  
"Stacy uh. . ."  
  
*Let the world stop turnin'  
  
Let the sun stop burnin'  
  
Let them tell me  
  
Love's not worth goin' through  
  
If it all falls apart  
  
I will know deep in my heart  
  
The only dream that mattered  
  
Had come true  
  
In this life I was loved by you*  
  
His hands were starting to sweat, he hadn't even been this scared when he asked Courtney to be his wife, but this time everything was different, this time it felt different, it felt more right then it had with Courtney and this time he knew nothing could ever tear apart their love. Looking Longley into the eyes of the most perfect girl in the world to him he pulled away from her and stepped down onto one knee, taking hold of her hands.  
  
*For every mountain I have climbed  
  
Every raging river crossed  
  
You were the treasure  
  
That I longed to find  
  
Without your love I would be lost*  
  
"Stacy, when you first came into my life I knew there was never going to be anyone that could even come close to you. We have been threw our ups and our downs, our good times and our bad but the one thing that remained threw that whole thing was that my love for her never changed, it only grew more and more. I never thought I was supposed to be happy, but you've shown me that I'm wrong and that I'm meant to be with you and have a family with you. Every day that passes my love for you will only grow more and more, I love you more than life itself and I would do anything to make sure that you are safe and happy. I love you so much Stacy Corinthos. . . I guess what I'm trying to say is Stacy. . ."  
  
Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it up revealing a beautiful diamond ring surrounded by a dozen smaller light blue sapphires, the diamond in the center had to of been at least 3 and a half carats while the surrounding sapphires were at least a carat a piece, the tears slowly began to flow down Stacy's face as she waited for Jason to continue.  
  
*Let the world stop turnin'  
  
Let the sun stop burnin'  
  
Let them tell me  
  
Love's not worth going through  
  
If it all falls apart  
  
I will know deep in my heart  
  
The only dream that mattered  
  
Had come true  
  
In this life I was loved by you*  
  
"Stacy. . . will you do me the great honor and privilege of being my wife?"  
  
"Yes, yes Jason I will marry you."  
  
Taking the ring out of the box he slowly slipped it onto her finger, a place it looked like it was meant to belong. Standing up he picked up his future bride and twirled her around, finally placing her down on the ground, staring deep into her now watery eyes, he leaned in and kissed the lips he had longed to touch all night.  
  
*In this life I was loved by you*  
  
A/N: What did you guys think? Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks! Song Credit to "In This Life" by Collin Raye. 


	28. A Bloody Wedding

"God you guys I feel like I'm going to throw up"  
  
"Stacy all you have to do is stand up there and say 'I do' and then you're done."  
  
"No, Carly I really feel sick."  
  
"You still have morning sickness?"  
  
"Haven't gotten rid of it yet."  
  
The bride's room was booming with baby Morgan in his little suit, being entertained by his big brother Michael, Carly wearing a beautiful red dress that showed her now figure back to it's original form. Helping Stacy try to fit into her wedding dress at 8 months pregnant, was more than just a task, it was a challenge. Carly had been more then happy when Stacy asked her to be her maid of honor along with Emily Cassadine and Gia Smith who were Stacy's brides maids. The wedding was in less than 15 minutes and the time was now taking its toll on Stacy who was pacing around the room like a caged lion.  
  
"Stacy you have to sit down, you're making me sick just watching you go in a circle over and over again."  
  
"Carly I'm so scared."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What if he says no, what if he changed his mind? What if he doesn't show up? What if I go walking down that isle and I go into labor? Or he takes one look at me and realizes that he's making a mistake and runs out? What if I run out!?!"  
  
"STACY! Is this what you want? Do you want to marry Jason?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Then don't worry okay? You're stressing out way too much okay? That's not good for you're health or the baby's okay?"  
  
"Where's my little girl?"  
  
Everyone in the room, except for Stacy, turned to see a bright eyed Sonny walk in, looking nothing but handsome in his clean tux. Taking that as their cue, the others walked out of the bridal room leaving only Sonny and Stacy. Breathing in deep, she continued to pace around the room.  
  
"Is everything okay sweetheart?"  
  
"Daddy. . .what if Jason says no?"  
  
"Then I'll kill him." Stacy didn't even see the seriousness in her fathers eyes, she had been threw so much hell that if Jason said no to her today or even left her at the altar Sonny wouldn't hesitate to make him pay.  
  
"Where you scared when you married Carly?"  
  
"Every time baby."  
  
********  
  
Jason stood patiently at the altar, the decorations that hung at the church made the huge room seem almost like they were outside, with fake trees and flowers all around, it was like being married in a whole different place. (A/N: If you've seen 'The Wedding Planner' think of the wedding in the beginning as the designs for this wedding). He was so nervous; his thoughts kept going back to either something being wrong with Stacy and their baby, or her running out on him, leaving him at the altar.  
  
Slowly the chapel doors opened wide as the 'wedding march' began to play. His breath was taken away staring down at his beautiful bride, her pregnancy was showing fully now, with only a month left to go, he still couldn't believe there was a life growing inside of her, something they had created.  
  
*You're there by my side  
  
In every way  
  
I know that you would not forsake me  
  
I give you my life  
  
Would not think twice  
  
Your love is all I need believe me*  
  
Slowly tears began to flow down his face, it was the first time anyone had seen Jason Morgan cry, but they were tears of joy and happiness. Slowly Stacy along with Sonny made their way up to Father Coates. Pulling her vale up Sonny kissed his daughter on both of her cheeks, this being the last time she would be his baby girl, now he was giving her away to his best friend and now son-in-law.  
  
"Who gives this woman away?"  
  
*I may not say it quite as much as I should  
  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
  
So open up your heart and let me in  
  
And I will love you 'til forever  
  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
  
And we'll get there  
  
This I swear*  
  
"I do." Sonny spoke softly, still trying to take in everything that had happened so quickly in his life. Walking over and taking his seat next to his wife and two sons he couldn't help but smile knowing that he had the family he had always wanted. Granted one was an adopted son, the other by blood, and his oldest child was one he had only really known for not even a year, it was still his family, and he wouldn't trade a minute of it.  
  
*I'm wondering how I ever got by  
  
Without you in my life to guide me  
  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
  
Is everything I do I do for you*  
  
"We are gathered here in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. The love of God is an example for your devotion, and you are not left without guidance concerning the meaning of that love because God is love and love is all. A wedding ceremony is the perfect place to read from Corinthians. This is what God said love is: Love is patient and kind, knows no jealousy, and gives itself no false airs or false pride. Never irritated, never resentful, love is neither glad when others go wrong or become hurt. Love is guided by goodness, always eager to believe the best, always hopeful."  
  
"Remember, anything beautiful that you have, came from God. In the beginning, God gave us our free will and our identity to walk this earth. Don't ever try to change each other, because if you do, you will lose exactly what you fell in love with. So, each day try to find one more thing that is beautiful in your mate and each day know that the next day will be more beautiful than the one before. As long as you are doing this, you are seeking beauty, joy, and love in each other."  
  
"Marriage is not only a commitment between lovers, it is also an agreement between two friends. Allow each other time to be an individual, respect each other's wishes as well as their dreams. I understand that both Jason and Stacy would like to say their own vows, Stacy?"  
  
*I may not say it quite as much as I should  
  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
  
So open up your heart and let me in  
  
And I will love you 'til forever  
  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
  
And we'll get there  
  
This I swear*  
  
Turning back towards Emily she handed her, her bouquet of flowers and turned back towards Jason taking his hands in hers looking into his eyes.  
  
"Looking back on my life, I wonder if things could have been different, there were so many things that changed us, so many things that tested our love, and we've shown that our love can withstand any obstacle life throws at us. . .I never thought I would be up here, in front of our friends and family pledging my life to you. I never thought I'd have a family, of all the things in my life; you are the one that I wouldn't change a single thing. I always wanted that knight in shinning armor to come ridding in on a white horse to save me, but I'm happy with my knight on a Harley. You've saved me more times than I can count; you protect me and everything that I love. We are meant to be, you and me and our family. You are my heart, my soul, my best friend, the love of my life, so from this day on. . .I promise to love you, cherish you, to always believe in you, and to never leave you, so help me god."  
  
Father Coates smiled at the love and dedication that this woman obviously had shown for Jason, turning towards Jason he smiled, knowing that he would honor his vows to this woman until the day he died. "Jason."  
  
Clearing his throat, he sighed and looked into Stacy's deep brown eyes, seeing nothing but their future together.  
  
*So whenever you get there  
  
Just reach out for me  
  
I'll never let you down my love*  
  
"I never believed I would be up here again, after Courtney died, I never thought I would experience any kind of happiness, until you came into my life. The moment I was around you, I felt something I had never felt before, when you were lying in that hospital bed, I thought I was going to lose you and in that instant I knew what it was that separated what I felt for Courtney and what I feel for you. YOU Stacy Corinthos ARE my soul mate, I can't see myself without you in my life, without you I'm not complete. Losing you would be like losing a part of my body. People search forever for the kind of love that we've been blessed to find and I don't ever want to lose you. I thank God every day for bringing you into my life and will until the day I die. I will do nothing but make you happy, no matter what it takes, I love you Stacy Corinthos, from now until the end of time."  
  
"Beautiful, now Jason, do you take Stacy as your lawfully wedded wife, will you be faithful to her in tender love and honor, offering encouragement and companionship and will you live with her and cherish her as love and respect will lead you in the bond of marriage?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Stacy, do you take Jason as your lawfully wedded husband, will you be faithful to him in tender love and honor, offering encouragement and companionship and will you live with him and cherish him as love and respect will lead you in the bond of marriage?"  
  
"I will"  
  
"Jason repeat after me, I, Jason Morgan. . ."  
  
"I, Jason Morgan. . ."  
  
"Take thee, Stacy Corinthos to be my wedded wife. . ."  
  
"Take thee, Stacy Corinthos to be my wedded wife. . ."  
  
"To have and to hold, from this day forward. . ."  
  
"To have and to hold, from this day forward. . ."  
  
"For better, for worst, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. . ."  
  
"For better, for worst, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. . ."  
  
"To love and to cherish, till death do us part, and thereto I pledge thee my faith."  
  
"To love and to cherish, till death do us part, and thereto I pledge thee my faith."  
  
"Now Stacy. . ."  
  
"I know what to say. . .I, Stacy Corinthos, take thee, Jason Morgan to be my wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worst, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, and there to I pledge thee my faith."  
  
*And I will love you 'til forever  
  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
  
And we'll get there  
  
This I swear*  
  
"The rings?"  
  
Turning back Jason took both sets of rings from Nikolas who had taken Sonny's place. Placing both rings on Father Coates' bible he continued.  
  
"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. This ring by its shape is a symbol of the undying love that exists between you. The substance of which it is composed is a symbol of purity, which shall ever characterize your mind and hearts in all your relationships together."  
  
Handing Jason Stacy's ring, and Stacy Jason's ring he nodded towards Jason who spoke first, taking Stacy's hand in his.  
  
"With this ring I thee wed all my love and faith fullness forever more."  
  
Slipping the wedding ring onto Stacy's hand he couldn't help but smile knowing that that's where the ring was meant to be. Breathing out a deep breath Stacy took Jason's hand in hers and smiled at him.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed all my love and faith fullness forever more."  
  
Trying to hold back her tears as she gently placed the wedding band onto Jason's hand, the reality began to sink in that this was all really happening and neither person was running away.  
  
"Father, we thank you for this beautiful day and thank you for Jason Morgan and Stacy Corinthos. We thank you Lord you have brought them safely thus far on their journey. We pray that as you joined their hand and hearts together to become husband and wife that you will bless them. Pray that you will give them strength and courage as they face all the tasks and decisions that lie before them. We also pray Lord that you bless these rings that he and she wear and may they ever bide in your peace living together in unity, love, and happiness with good purpose to do your will. This we pray in your name. Amen."  
  
"These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another in their togetherness. May these two find in each other, the love for which all men and women long. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home that they establish be such a place of sanctuary that man will find there a friend. And may these two rings symbolize the spirit of undying love in the hearts of both of them. By the powers vested in me by the great state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
  
Not needing to be told twice Jason gently lifted up his now wife's vale to see her crying. Gently wiping the tears away he leaned in kissing her gently, but quickly their kiss intensified into a heated passionate kiss. Slowly pulling away, the once silent crowd now cheered.  
  
*And I will love you 'til forever  
  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
  
And we'll get there  
  
This I swear*  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman may I be the first to introduce you to Mr. And Mrs. Jason Morgan"  
  
*******  
  
Their reception had gone way into the night, both Sonny and Jason making sure that security was tight; pretty soon, it would be obvious that it wasn't tight enough.  
  
On the dance floor, Stacy was slow dancing with Tyler still dressed in her white wedding dress, Jason was off to the side of the dance hall talking with Sonny about how long they would be gone for their honeymoon when the sudden sound of gunfire turned both men's blood cold. While crowds of family and friends quickly ran out of the room, panic was quickly setting with Jason as he franticly searched for his wife.  
  
"STACY!!!"  
  
A soft moan made him run to the dance floor, lying on top of Stacy was a bloody Tyler, with two bullet holes into his back and blood pouring down his back. Her eyes were filled with tears, but barely any words were coming out of her mouth, quickly Jason pulled Tyler off of Stacy, her white dress now covered in blood.  
  
Franticly Jason searched for any signs of a bullet wound, successfully finding none, he looked over at Tyler. Placing two fingers onto his neck, never feeling a pulse, he turned his attention back to Stacy who looked to be in a state of shock, he reached down to pick her up when a envelope caught his eye, 'Mr. Morgan' written on the front, made it obvious that it was for him. Placing the envelope in his coat pocket he gently picked up Stacy hurrying her out of the dance hall, leaving a bloody and dead Tyler on the dance floor.  
  
Slowly from the shadows, the gunman appeared, fixing his tie he walked over to his victim. Tyler's eyes still open, he bent down and looked at his dead son, slowly he closed Tyler's eyes and walked out of the room, no one ever suspecting that Brian Laramee was the killer.  
  
A/N: Song credit to Nick Lachey for "This I Swear", sorry to leave you guys on another cliff hanger, this story will be ending soon but there's going to be a part two, any and all feedback is welcomed! Also this Saturday (November 1st) is my 20th birthday! YAY!!!!!! PARTY TIME!!! 


	29. A Traitor In The Family

The past few days had gone by like a blur, both Sonny and Jason had men working non-stop trying to find the gunman who had almost killed Stacy during the day that was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Walking down the stairs of his penthouse, the quite figure of his now wife sat on the couch, dressed in all black, today being the day she was to lay her best friend in the ground, a day she never thought would happen.  
  
Her quietness was starting to take its toll on Jason, he would try to comfort her when she would be crying and she would push him away. She barely spoke and just when it would seem like he was getting her to open up she would shut down again. It broke his heart seeing her in so much pain, knowing there was nothing he could do to take it away, he would give anything to see her smile, to hear her laugh again, if for one second he could take away all of the pain she was feeling he would.  
  
"Stacy, it's time." Their relationship was now beginning to take a toll, ever since the shooting she didn't want to be touched, she even now slept on the couch, or even in the guest room, trying to keep her distance from him, almost like she blamed him for what happened. He could never understand that the reason why she was pushing him away was because she knew who the killer was, and that was what was eating away at her.  
  
********  
  
*Sorry I never told you  
  
All I wanted to say  
  
And now it's too late to hold you  
  
'cause you've flown away  
  
So far away*  
  
"Brian I'm very sorry for your loss."  
  
"Thank you Johnny."  
  
Stacy along with Jason slowly walked from the limo towards the gravesite. It felt so much like a dream, like she would wake up and Tyler would be there cracking his jokes as usual. She couldn't stop the flashbacks to his last minutes alive from haunting her mind. The last images she had of her best friend been that of him trying to protect her, ultimately costing him his life.  
  
*Never had I imagined  
  
Living without your smile  
  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
  
It keeps me alive  
  
Alive*  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"I can't believe my best friend is married, you know I always thought it would be me up there with you, but I'm glad it was Morgan, only he can put up with your moodiness, boy when you hit PMS and trying to breastfed both of those kids, he's going to be staying at Sonny's for a long time."  
  
*And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
Eventually we'll sing in heaven*  
  
In the short time that Tyler had come back to Port Charles he had made an impact, quickly making friends with Jason threw Stacy's pregnancy, true sometimes he envied the guy but if Jason Morgan made his friend happy then he was fine with them together. He was so proud to find out that not only was Stacy having one child, but two and twins at that. Jason had still yet to find out, considering Stacy thought it would be a good surprise for him during the birth.  
  
Jason and Tyler had quickly become good friends even considering that Tyler and Stacy had a history together. Tyler mostly stood in as a replacement Jason when ever he couldn't be there for an appointment, or for a lamas class, and of course the occasional shopping spree.  
  
*Darling I never showed you  
  
Assumed you'd always be there  
  
And I took your presence for granted  
  
But I always cared  
  
And I miss the love we shared*  
  
Since being kids Stacy and Tyler had always promised to dance with each other at the other's wedding if they didn't marry each other, and now he was fulfilling his part of the deal. Twirling the now Mrs. Morgan around he nodded at his father smiling at him, something had been off about his dad all day long, ever since he got a mysterious phone call.  
  
"Mr. Laramee, you dance divine."  
  
"Isn't that how all of us white knights are supposed to dance?"  
  
*And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
Eventually we'll sing in heaven*  
  
Continuing to stare at his father he saw a smirk on Brian's face, not one he had ever seen before. It was like everything was moving in slow motion, his father reaching into his coat pocket pulling out his weapon, pointing it towards himself and Stacy, without even thinking he turned his body around, his back now facing his father. Two sudden pains shot threw his back, seeing Stacy's shocked face, he looked down at his once white tux to see blood now flowing down, his body now lifeless falling on top of Stacy. He could still hear the screams of guest now running, his mind trying to process everything that was happening. With his final and last ounces of strength he raspy stated the name of his killer, "Dad".  
  
*Although the sun will never shine the same  
  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
  
You will always listen as I pray*  
  
**End Of Flashback**  
  
"Stace you okay?"  
  
Her memory now flooding back to reality, the killer, a man she thought of as her friend stood in front of her, fake tears in his eyes. She wanted so hard to scream at him, hit him, kill him with her own hands, how could anyone kill their own child? The thought made her sick to her stomach, nodding her head Jason lead her towards their seats, shocked and almost not wanting to sit in them, she sat down next to Brian in the front of the graveyard.  
  
*And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
One sweet day  
  
Eventually we'll sing in heaven*  
  
As the preacher began to speak, Stacy still couldn't help but feel anger and scared sitting next to Brian, true Jason and everyone else were still there, but it still scared her that someone could kill their child the way Brian had. She almost jumped out of her seat feeling him wrap his arm around her shoulder, softly he whispered into her ear.  
  
"You're next sweetie. . .not even Morgan can save you. . ."  
  
Quickly she stood up and ran away from everyone, causing Father Coates to stop, Jason stood up getting ready to go after his distraught wife, but instead sat down seeing that Brian was already walking that way. Something wasn't right, ever since the letter in that mysterious envelope after the shooting, along with Stacy's behavior were like red flags flying in his face.  
  
The next day after the shooting she had gone crying to Sonny, begging him to take Brian off of being her guard and move someone like Max or anyone else to do it. Everyone had just thought it was because being around Brian brought up too many memories about Tyler but now something else was up. Remember the letter he finally put his finger on it. The letter had stated, "I can get her anytime, anywhere, and no one can stop me". Before he had just taken it as an assassin, but now it hit him, the only person that could get Stacy anytime and anywhere would have to be someone close to her, her bodyguard, leaving only one person, Brian. Quickly he stood up grabbing Max by the arm rushing towards the direction Stacy ran towards.  
  
******  
  
Running as fast as her body could carry her, she quickly fell to the ground, sudden and very painful pains were rattling her body. Her instinct was to grab her stomach, falling to her knees tears flowed down her face, and as quickly as the pain had started it left. Breathing a sigh of relief, she readied herself to stand up only to hear the cocking of a gun behind her head.  
  
"You know, this isn't something I really wanted to do, but I'm just so sick and tired of saving your sorry ass over and over again."  
  
Instantly recognizing the voice, she knew what was going to happen next, not wanting to have her back turned to him she tried to turn her body around to face her killer only to almost be shot by a bullet.  
  
"Move again and I wont miss."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Don't you get it Stace? I never left your father, I've been working for him the whole time, and now he can finally get his revenge on you. Oh wait, you don't even consider the man you're father, he clothed you and sheltered your sorry ass for years and the minute a good fuck comes along you leave him and go running to Corinthos. . ."  
  
Jason and Max stopped a few feet away, Jason motioning for him to wait, his first concern was for Stacy and their unborn child, wanting to wait for the right opportunity they waited continuing to listen to Brian's mouth run more crap.  
  
"You know personally it was kind of fun listening to you beg Mr. Tagliati to stop hitting you, really turned me on. Hell if you're pathetic ass didn't leave from Connor's care so quickly I would have been able to figure out why that jackass Morgan wanted to marry you, I mean are you really that good of a fuck for a guy to take a bullet for you? For my son to take a bullet for you?! It was supposed to be you dead and in that casket, not my son! And for that you're going to pay, you took away my only son, and now I'm going to take you away from Sonny and Morgan."  
  
Suddenly three shots were fired from in front of Stacy, taking Jason and Max by surprise; Jason rushed over to his wife who remained still staring off at the bushes in front of her. Walking out from the bushes two men in suits and sunglasses placed their guns back into their holsters. Jason and Max continued to stare at the men, who pulled out some badges.  
  
"F.B.I. we'd like to speak with you Mr. Morgan in private."  
  
Turning back to his wife who looked to still be in shock he motioned at Max to take Stacy. Walking in front of her, Max helped her stand up to her feet, taking her back to the limo to wait for Jason. After seeing his wife safely being put in the limo he turned his attention back to the feds.  
  
"Uh. . .thanks for helping my wife there."  
  
"We've been trailing Mr. Laramee for a few months now. You are aware that he was one of a few men hired to take out your wife, Mr. Morgan?"  
  
"There's more?"  
  
"Mrs. Morgan stands to inherit billions of dollars upon the death of Mr. Tagliati. If she's killed his money will go to who ever is the second in command, that person right now being Connor Write."  
  
"Wait a minute, Connor was killed, and Brian killed him right. . .it was a set up wasn't it?"  
  
"We have a smart one on our hands, that's a first in this kind of business."  
  
"Okay so why do you need me?"  
  
"You're known for your exceptional 'assassin' skills. We need Mrs. Morgan alive and for that to happen we need everyone that's been hired to kill her, dead. The board has agreed that you are the perfect person for this job. No criminal charges will be pressed against you, and until you're job is done we will be watching over your wife and child."  
  
"And if I refuse what's going to happen?"  
  
The second agent, who had remained quiet the whole time, slowly walked up to Jason looking him straight in the eye, slowly taking his sunglasses off.  
  
"Then you're wife, will go to jail for life."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For the murder of Anna Maxell-Tagliati."  
  
"Your lying, Stacy's mother died of cancer."  
  
"Funny, I don't remember cancer making you fall down the stairs causing you to break your neck. Only a spoiled little rich bitch could do that."  
  
Taking exception to that, Jason swung back, his fist making contact with the second agents chin, causing the agent to fall onto the ground. The first agent pushed Jason back staring at him.  
  
"You do this for us, you take out these guys and we'll make her past go away. Four other men our out to kill your wife, even you can't protect her from those guys all by yourself, trust us Mr. Morgan."  
  
For some reason he felt like he should, like these guys were telling him the truth, nodding his head, the second agent stood up still holding his now bruised chin.  
  
"What happens now?"  
  
"We fake you're death, no one will see a dead guy coming after them, you take the guys out, we make your wife's past disappear, you two go on living happily ever after."  
  
"Fine, but after she has the baby."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Morgan, it has to be done now, the next person will be on his way here to get her since Brian is gone now. We she does have the baby, we'll figure out a way for you to be there."  
  
The next twenty-four hours would be the longest in Jason Morgan's life, he was only doing this to protect his family, and any man would do the same thing in his position. He would take the guys out and be back in time for Stacy to give birth to their first child. Only two very young people had a different plan, both were ready to be born, and they were ready to face the world outside their mother's stomach.  
  
A/N: Song credit, "One Sweet Day" Mariah Carey feat. Boyz 2 Men. Hope you guys liked this chapter, this story has got about 3 maybe 4 more chapters left, then onto the second part. Thanks to my girl Isabelle for all of her love and support, hope she loves being put into my story soon; remember any and all feedback is welcomed! I should have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow, lates! 


	30. The Long 24 Hours, part one

The night had come quickly, the day's events still fresh in her mind. Burring her best friend and almost being shot by his father wasn't something every girl her age went threw on a daily basis, but I guess that's the life you live when you're a Corinthos, but now she was a Corinthos-Morgan. Two very powerful names, with two very powerful men behind those names. Her two children would soon be born, but she wouldn't be able to protect them as much as she could with them inside of her.  
  
Since the birth of Morgan her father and step-mother had barely gotten any time alone together, of course since Jason had suddenly left saying that he had to do something she didn't want to be alone in the penthouse, rather be with family. After offering to watch Morgan and Michael for her parents they of course agreed without a moments hesitation. Everything so far had gone rather well, Morgan was down for his nap, and Michael was up in his room playing video games, Johnny was outside the penthouse door standing guard. The sudden sound of a glass breaking sent Stacy rushing up the stairs towards Michael's room. Pushing the door, the pain she had felt before threw her body hit again, gripping the door handle, she stood face to face with Michael's shocked face, his closet door mirror broken into a million pieces on the floor.  
  
"Sis, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm okay, what happened?"  
  
Michael relayed the story of him trying to practice his catching abilities for that Saturday's baseball game when the ball slipped out of his hand and hit the mirror. She tried her hardest to cover up the pain but a sudden rush of cold liquid between her legs made Michael's face turn form shocked to scare. Another pain shot threw her body as she fell the ground, reality finally hitting her that the baby's were ready to be born.  
  
"Ah, Michael my water just broke." She tells him scared.  
  
"The baby's are coming?!" His now excited face lit up.  
  
"Michael go get Johnny please, AH!" another contraction hitting her hard, this time lasting longer than the previous one had.  
  
Running as fast as his little legs could carry him, Michael ran down the hall way and down the stairs rushing to the front door.  
  
"Johnny! Stacy said her water broke, the baby's coming!" His face still showed it's excited ness. Quickly Johnny raced up the stairs of the penthouse to Michael's room seeing Stacy lying on the ground, placing her arm around his shoulder he helped her stand up, trying to get her to place off the weight on him.  
  
"Come on Stacy, we're going to get you to the hospital okay? We're going to go nice and slow okay?"  
  
Stacy walks with him down the hall, walking threw her pain just wasn't working for her as another contraction hit. Michael emerging from Morgan's room holding his baby brother turned back to his room, seeing the wet area on his floor his face scrunched up.  
  
"Shouldn't we clean that up first?"  
  
"Michael come on, bring Morgan with us okay? We need to get your sister to the hospital now her baby's coming."  
  
"Babies." Her soft and low voice taking Johnny by surprise.  
  
"Babies? Alright she's delusional we need to get her now." Bending down he lifted Stacy up into his arms hurrying Michael up towards the elevator. After the elevator door opened up Johnny quickly hurried to the waiting limo shooing Max to get into the drivers seat with Michael and Morgan while he stayed in the back with Stacy trying to help her threw her labor pains.  
  
Up in the front of the limo, Michael dialed his fathers cell phone number, after a few rings Sonny picked up the phone, Michael's excited voice taking him by surprise.  
  
"Hi daddy!"  
  
"Hey buddy, what's up?"  
  
Stacy's screams from the back of the limo could be heard probably even by the deaf, Johnny's scream on the other hand couldn't be heard by anyone. He had never been with anyone during labor but now he realized why everyone told him never to let a woman hold onto your hand while she's in labor.  
  
"Michael what's wrong? Who screamed?"  
  
"Oh that was Stacy she made a mess in my room dad, she said her water broke and Max is letting me and Morgan ride in the front of the limo!!! This is so much fun dad!"  
  
"Get them OUT of me! NOW!!!!"  
  
"Dad, Stacy's screaming again and it's hurting my ears, tell her to stop."  
  
"Michael you're mother and I will be at the hospital as soon as possible alright?"  
  
"Just do anything to make her stop screaming."  
  
*****  
  
The one time any father always dreams of never missing, Jason would have to watch it from afar. After being taken to the hospital and admitted to 'delivery' the doctors had told Sonny that Stacy was too late to be given any drugs, the thought of his daughter in pain made his stomach queasy. For hours they tried to reach Jason but to no avail, the reality of the news he had received only moments go now began to sink in, Jason was dead. He still didn't have the heart to tell Stacy but all she did during contractions was scream for Jason. Johnny reluctantly sat in for Jason until Sonny saw him holding his hand protectively, x-ray's revealing that Stacy had broken his wrist and three fingers during her labor pains, now Max was with her.  
  
His wife sat in the corner holding Michael as they both cried for the loss of a very good friend. He wanted to be with his family, to cry with them but he had to be strong for his daughter, she still had yet to know the tragic news. Slowly and painfully he walked into the delivery room allowing Max to leave to grieve for his fallen friend.  
  
"Where's Jason, he's not supposed to miss this, did -did-did you find him?"  
  
Slowly he nodded his head, not wanting to look into the angelic eyes of his daughter, not wanting to cause her any more pain than she had already felt in her lifetime.  
  
Men, if you found him then where is he? She thought to herself, finally speaking after another strong contraction hit. "Well then where is he? I can't hold out on pushing anymore Dad."  
  
"Stacy. . ."  
  
His face told her the words she didn't need to hear; it was like her heart just stopped beating. "No, no Dad there has to be some mistake, where is he?!"  
  
"He's gone Stacy, Jason's dead sweetie."  
  
"No" not wanting to believe anything like that could ever happen to her husband, her lover, and her life. God wouldn't be so cruel as to take him away from her this soon, right?  
  
Painfully he pulled out the ring the doctors downstairs had given him, Jason's wedding ring, the last remaining piece of his once best friend, and son-in-law. The ring set everything into reality for her, the ring she had slipped onto his finger, so many promises for the future were held in that ring.  
  
"No go find him! Send out all your men! You the all mighty Sonny Corinthos! You find my husband!"  
  
"STACY!" his anger now starting to show, as if this news of his best friend being dead now he had to try and convince his daughter that her husband was dead during a time she was supposed to be happy.  
  
Another contraction rocked threw her body, her instincts telling her to push, of course were confirmed by Doctor Meadows, Sonny rushed over to his daughter, holding her hand giving her the reassuring words she needed to hear. Smoothing back her hair he continued to hold her hand during the contraction.  
  
"Okay Stacy I want you to push okay? The baby's ready to come out all right? Push Stacy, push!"  
  
With all of her strength she continued to push already feeling some pressure being released from her body.  
  
"Good Stacy, the baby's crowning, keep pushing you're doing great."  
  
With one more push she felt more pressure being released and finally stopped pushing at Doctor Meadows' orders. Her body fell back onto the bed; she couldn't help but feel the presence of Jason in the room. Looking over at the only male nurse in the room, who's face was covered she felt the instant connection towards him, for some reason, maybe it was the pain coursing threw her body she felt like it was Jason, her mind and heart telling her it was him. Looking over at him she smiled, honestly thinking it was Jason.  
  
"You made it, I knew you wouldn't miss this Jase. I love you so much."  
  
Sonny stared up at the man his daughter continued to call Jason, telling this person how much she loved him, how sorry she was for something, even though he knew Jason was dead there was still something oddly familiar about the nurse that he just couldn't put his finger. He was about to ask the nurse a question when Doctor Meadows' orders for his daughter to push again stopped him.  
  
"What's wrong, why does she need to push again?"  
  
"Mr. Corinthos she needs to push the other baby out, she's already crowning." Her attention back on Stacy she ordered her to push again.  
  
Her face never left the nurses as she pushed once more, this time harder than she had with her first born, the second screams of another child filled the room, not only one child, but now Sonny had two grandchildren. His eyes were now glued on the male nurse who looked almost as shocked as he did about the birth of the second child. Something was seriously familiar about the nurse. His thoughts were taken away from him as Doctor Meadows took Sonny by the arm leading him to the incubators that held his grandchildren.  
  
"Would you like to cut the imbecile cord Mr. Corinthos?"  
  
This was supposed to be Jason's job, his part was to be sitting in the waiting room, eagerly awaiting the news but instead he was taking Jason's position, he still didn't want to believe that his best friend was dead, but he saw his body for himself, he felt the coldness of his body, nothing could ever bring his best friend back. His grandchildren and his daughter needed him now more than they ever needed him before. Picking up the scissors he cut both of the cords, tears running down his cheeks. The children looked so much like their father the resemblance was unmistakable. Picking up his grandson, while the male nurse picked up his granddaughter, he walked carefully over to his daughter.  
  
Placing the child in his daughters arms he stared back at the nurse, who looked almost in awe at the little baby. Something fell from the nurses eyes that almost looked like tears, reluctantly the nurse handed Stacy her daughter.  
  
Her two children, oh so quiet, had so many features of their father, a man they would never get to meet, never get to be held by. She could already feel her world crumbling down, the future they had planned together. . .gone.  
  
"Have you thought of any names for these two?"  
  
"Yeah, Jason picked out a name for a boy and a girl."  
  
"What were they sweetie?"  
  
"Caleb Dylan Morgan, and Isabelle Anna Morgan. That's what their names are, I want them to have the names their father picked out."  
  
The painful tears flowing down her face, she turned looking toward the direction of the masked male nurse, walking out of the room, never knowing the nurse was Jason himself.  
  
A/N: Okay what did you guys think? The next chapter is going to be about how Jason 'died' and his reactions to the birth of his children. Any and all feedback is welcomed, also Isabelle, what'd ya think? You're in my fic for ever girl! 


	31. Running From Her Problems

Chapter 31  
  
The golden rays of the sun shinned threw his bedroom window; turning his body over he felt nothing but the coldness of sleeping alone. It still plagued his mind how he could just give up Stacy and his children after seeing them being born for the first time. Was he really doing what was right for them? Was giving up everything and everyone that he loved so dearly really the way to save them? The first night of sleeping alone had probably been the hardest he had ever had to face, during the times that she wouldn't be in his bed, he always knew in the back of his mind that she would be there soon but now there wasn't any idea of when that time would be. How could he give them up? It pained him down to the very depths of his soul to stay in that hospital room covered up, not being able to tell Stacy that it was him as the nurse and to give her words of encouragement. The pain in Sonny's eyes when he told her that he was supposedly 'dead' still haunted him, he knew that him and Sonny had always been close but the tears that threatened to fall down his face just proved it even more.  
  
The Feds had wanted him to leave the minute the babies were born, but he couldn't leave them without at least holding them once, if not that thought would always be in the back of his mind. He agonizingly remembered the feel of their soft skin, the way his son reached out and held onto his finger ever so tightly. He had only expected one child, but was almost as surprised as Sonny had been when the doctor had told her to push once more, not only had she given him the best gift in the world of her undying love, but now she gave him a son and a daughter, Caleb and Isabelle.  
  
Slowly he walked over to the front door of his hotel room, opening up the door and picking up the morning paper. Closing the door behind him he slowly walked back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge staring at the front-page headline. "Local Mobster, Jason Morgan, Laid To Rest Today". The promises he had made Stacy, their plans for the future, would have to be put on hold. It pained him deeply but if this was the only way to protect his family, his wife and his two children, then it's what would have to be done. Today was the beginning of the crusade for him to find those who wanted to kill his family; today he would leave Port Charles, and leave his family. For how long? He still didn't know.  
  
******  
  
Sadly she stared out the window of the penthouse, after she had been released from the hospital she didn't want to go back to the house her and Jason had shared, of course Sonny and Carly had welcomed her to their house with opened arms, helping take care of the twins for her as her heart still grieved for her husband.  
  
She knew that everyone else was dealing with Jason's death in his or her own way, but she just couldn't get past that he wasn't coming back. Had she been wrong about that nurse in her room during the birth of her two children? Those eyes looked exactly like Jason's; maybe it was her subconscious mind not wanting to let her heart believe that he was really gone.  
  
She had separated herself from everyone and everything she used to hold so dearly, never leaving her room, anytime her children would cry; Leticia would take care of it. She couldn't look at her children; it was too hard for her to see their father in their eyes, or in their face. She didn't want to believe he was gone; her heart didn't want to move on. Was she really ready to continue on with her life and be a mother to these children without Jason by her side? What kind of mother couldn't even take care of her own child?  
  
*I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone*  
  
She could even stand being in this town anymore, there were too many memories of Jason around. Her children deserved to have a better life then what she was already giving them, she couldn't even be a mother to them, couldn't even hold them, couldn't even look at them without breaking down and crying, was that really what they needed? No they needed a real mother, and that wasn't something she could be right now.  
  
*These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase*  
  
Of course the doctors had said it was just post-pardon depression, but she knew that wasn't the case, they were part of Jason. Every time she thought of them, she thought of him. Her parents hadn't even wanted them to stay with her during the funeral; she was alone in the penthouse, just like in her heart, alone. . .without Jason. She couldn't give her children the life they deserved, but her parents could.  
  
*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me*  
  
Though it hurt her deep in her heart, she knew she was doing the right thing, Sonny and Carly could take care of them better then she could. It wasn't like she was leaving them forever; she just needed time away from everyone, away from Port Charles, away from her life with Jason to grieve on her own.  
  
*You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me*  
  
Walking slowly over to the desk in her bedroom she picked up the phone and dialed a number waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.  
  
"Hello, this is Stacy Morgan, do you have any flights out of Port Charles within the next hour?. . .you do? Where's it going?. . .that would be great, could you please book me for that flight. . .First Class please. . .no this wont be round trip, just one way. . .thank you."  
  
Hanging up the phone she reached over at a blank piece of paper, grabbing a pen she started to write.  
  
"Dear Mom and Dad,  
I know this time has been both hard for you guys as it has been for me. I never thought the love of my life would be taken away from me so soon after starting our lives together. I feel so helpless and so lost, I know you both have tried to help me out threw this difficult time. It's so hard for me to be strong for my children when every time I look at them I see Jason. I honestly don't feel that he's dead and I think that denial is what makes me even sadder everyday, especially today as he's buried. How can I be a mother to Isabelle and Caleb when I can't even bring myself to believe that their father is gone? That's why I'm leaving, I don't know how long I'll be gone, or when I'll come back but I need this time to be by myself. I hope that you guys don't mind watching Belle and Caleb, I know they both adore you two, you guys have been more of a parent to them then I have or could ever be. Until I can't truly bring myself to believe that Jason's gone, I don't think it would be wise for me to stay here. Please tell them every night that their mother loves them and was just doing what she thought would be best. I love you both so much.  
  
All my love, Stacy Corinthos-Morgan."  
  
*These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase*  
  
Carefully she folded the letter, sitting it on her already made bed. This was what she needed to do, it was so hard for her to leave, but she needed to do it. Slowly she walked out of her bedroom, down the stairs and out of the penthouse towards the elevators. Her heart broke just staring at Penthouse 2, the house her and Jason had shared, the place so many memories were made, so many promises that were now broken.  
  
*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me*  
  
The elevators doors opened up and she stepped inside, her mind telling her to go back and face this tragedy with her family, her heart telling her to never give up, and that this was the right thing. Slowly but proudly she walked out of the Harbor View Towers, into a waiting cab, after telling the driver to head towards the airport she stared out the window just staring at the passing buildings.  
  
After arriving at the airport she paid for her ticket and hurried towards the plane, just barely making it before it was to take off. Sitting in her seat she placed her head back against the seat. The tears she had held now started to fall, it pained her to leave her children and her family but she felt like she wasn't any good to them as a walking vegetable, they would be better off without her there to bother them.  
  
*I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along*  
  
Slowly she looked down at her hand, the finger that once held her engagement ring and wedding ring was now bare, she wondered if it would ever feel the weight of another ring ever again. Sniffling back some tears she wiped the ones that had already fallen from her face, her attention now taken to something white that was being held in front of her face, turning towards the hand that held the white tissue she saw a dark brown haired man, his hair spiked up almost like a skater, she estimated his age to be almost 21.  
  
"I hate to see a beautiful woman cry."  
  
*When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me*  
  
Handing her the tissue, he smiled at her, his smile warming her heart. His piercing emerald eyes burning her deep to her soul, there was something about the man she could put her finger on, but for some reason she seemed to enjoy his company. The feeling she felt for this man was almost the same feeling she felt the first time she laid eyes on Jason, but was she really ready to move on?  
  
"I'm Stacy. . .Stacy Maxell"  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Stacy, I'm Luis. Luis Alcazar, guess we'll be riding to Miami together."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we will."  
  
The End  
  
Song Credit: "My Immortal" By Evanescence.  
  
A/N: Okay I know I said that there was going to be another chapter or two but I decided to end the story like this. Don't worry I'll be writing a part two; I couldn't let the story just end like this now could I? I know I made Luis to be younger but you'll understand later when I start the second part. Right now I just want to say a HUGE thank you to Isabelle who's stuck by this story since the beginning and has always been my muse, love you girl! To everyone who's read this story a great big thank you, I can't wait to start the second part, which is going to be about a year later. I'm really sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter but I had a lot of drama in my life that needed to be taken care of first, I'm hoping to have the first chapter or two of the next part done by Sunday or so if my schedule allows it. Again thanks guys! 


End file.
